


Die and I drag you back to kill you again

by inkyhorizon



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, More tags will be added as I go along, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Slow Burn, ZombieTale, lots of zombies, my first fanfic pls don't hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyhorizon/pseuds/inkyhorizon
Summary: "G? What kind of name is that?""Your name isn't great either princess.""I hate you idiot.""Love you too.""That isn't how you hold a gun.""Bite me,""Gladly,""...G don't you dare."





	1. Chapter 1: dawn

The sky was black and filled with twinkling stars as a rickety brown minivan rumbled down the silent country lane. Not a creature was in sight, and the feilds were messy and overgrown like a dead jungle.

The girl inside the old minivan looked tiredly infront of her as she drove. Wishing she had that coffee the morning the world went to hell. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though as her stolen/borrowed minivan was quickly running out of gas. "shit," she hissed as the numbers on the diseal meter was less than half.

She knew she couldn't stop the car without the risk of it not starting again. That was a death wish. Especially at night. even if nobody was around for miles. You never know what was around the corner. Her eyes quickly shifted up the road. She still didn't see anything past her headlights and worriedly kept glancing at the diseal meter as she continued to drive.

A few more hours passed and dawn started to break through the dark and cold night. The warm bright colours almost tricking the world into thinking it was going to be a great day. The car started sputtering before coming to a halt "no no you can't do this to me minivan!" She desperately hit the pedal to no avail silently begging for it to keep driving. 

It didnt.

After muttering a few curses at the car, the girl grabbed her baseball bat and gun before slinging her backpack over her green winter parka covered shoulder and started to walk in the direction she was heading.

This was a mistake. She was used to feeling tired and hungry but now she's stumbling around like she's one of those things she's continuously killing. She groaned her feet felt like they were falling off. It was the only noise in the world around her. There were no birds, insects weren't making a sound and the farm animals were probably dead. 

After yet another hour the sun was fully up and its brightness did not give warmth in the slightest. In the distance the girl could make out the faint outline of a barn and she grinned.

finally some rest.


	2. Chapter 2: Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come across a barn which is completely abandoned.
> 
> Or is it?
> 
> Also you/your will be used from now on

The barn seemed empty so far as you where checking it. The hay looked untouched and there wasn't a zombie in sight. You strained your ears to hear anything but the barn was silent. 

All that was left to check was the house. You glanced in the windows to see if one was there, You had to be a witch didn't you," you muttered at the silent,terrifying female zombie who was slowly dragging her foot long claws across the wooden floor. She had long red hair, decaying, sunken skin and white eyes, unfocused on the world around herself.

welp at least she didn't realise you were here. You quietly snuck away. You REALLY did not want to fight a witch today. A nice wood back poarch came into view and you quietly opened the door not wanting to attract the zombie in the livingroom. 

Quickly and quietly you chucked all the tinned foods into your backpack. You also opened the drawers and lifted out a sharp carving knife. "Nice," you muttered and placed it into a side pocket of your backpack.

making your way out of the kitchen you found yourself in a hall. Unfortunately for you the living room door was opened giving you full view of the witch. You turned and immediately hit your back against the wall.

Trying to steady your breathing you  made sure your gun was loaded and held it tightly in your hands you turned round the corner and aimed. The zombie screeched and raced towards you to slice you into pieces.

you pulled the trigger and the zombie collapsed to the floor. Bright crimson blood pooling out of where her right eye should be.

You sighed and turned. Never enjoying killing zombies, especially witches. Heading up the stairs. There seemed to be a lot of family  photos all of redheads and mostly boys. There was only 1 redhead girl. The same one you shot. She was grinning with all the boys who you assumed were her brothers. You winced, she's  happier now anyway.

you got to the top of the stairs and all but 1 door was left wide open. After checking every room you got to the last door.

You opened it slowly. 

The first thing you noticed it was pitch black.

The second thing you noticed was a glowing yellow eye. 

 


	3. monster on top of someones bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet another dead body

You jumped at the sight of the eye and slammed the door shut not caring about the noise it made. "What... the hell...was that," you thought. You had never seen a zombie like that before. Noises started coming from the room, it sounded like muffled yelling. Opening the door slowly, you glanced back into the room avoiding where the light was to allow your eyes to adjust. 

it looked like a bedroom, and on the bed was a creature of some kind tied up. You kept your gun aimed at the bed and stared. There was two white rings instead of a glowing yellow torch but I didn't make it any less creepy. the creature on the bed kept moving and making muffled yells at you. "If your alive shut up," you hissed at the bed. Whatever was on it seemed to be intelligent enough to listen and stop yelling but it shifted around obviously wanting freed. You spotted a pair of curtains which would light up the rest of the room when drawn away from the window. Whoever lived here last obviously didn't want to get interrupted from their beauty sleep by hall light. "I'm going to open the curtains now so I can see you ok? don't freak out." you opened the curtains.

you flinched slightly from the light and let your eyes re-adjust to the now see-able room. wooden flooring,various band posters. probably a teens room. your eyes landed on the bed and you screamed, accidently firing your gun and hitting the headboard narrowly avoiding the _things_ head? it seemed to chuckle at your actions shoulders shaking. it was tied up to the bed with a black rope and black ductape over were its mouth should be.

_wait_

was this a _monster?_

they were _supposed_ to be quarantined to ebbot the moment they came out of that wretched mountain.

its _their_ fault that there was an epidemic. 

 _why_ was there one in the middle of the country _4 hours from ebbot city._

 

You shakily stared at it. it seemed to be a cheap imitation of a cartoon skeleton. it wore black skinny jeans with black matching combat boots with a white turtleneck jumper and a black leather jacket over the top of the jumper. its face seemed to have to cracks on it and its eyes showing tired amusement. "I'm going to take the ducktape of your mouth and your going to answer my questions," you said coldly hoping it wouldn't kill you for the accidently nearly shooting it thing. you ripped of the black ductape, it seemed stickier than what you were used to and you felt a little sick but you assumed it was because you where taking it off a _disfigured dead body._

once the ducktape was taken off the skeletons face it gasped for air like it hadn't breathed in years and started coughing. "thanks," it sighed. it had a masculine sounding voice.

did he just _talk?_

"monsters talk," you blurted out before you could stop yourself. Oh well. 

"yea we do just a good bit nicer than you humans," 

you looked at him

"can you take the rope of me now," he asked "I need to pee,"

"no you don't," you replied "your a monster you have nothing to pee with."

"so you humans think you know a skeletons biology now do you? I need to go to the toilet." 

you sighed "then you can wet the bed. I'm not letting you go anywhere," you turned to leave the room.

"wait human!" he called "I've been stuck here for days. let me out." 

you stuck the ducktape over his mouth again and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys please give kudos and any constructive critisism x)


	4. Gutsy skeleton

you felt bad

you couldn't sleep well in the master bedroomt as you tossed and turned, thinking how hungry you were, how hungry that monster was.

wait no, he's a monster he probably doesn't need food. 

but what if he really needs to pee?

you sighed and got up grabbing your gun and put your new carving knife into your green winter parka pocket in case anything went wrong. You walked over to the monsters room and opened it, he was still on the bed probably asleep. it was getting dark and he did have nothing better to do, you untied his legs letting him stretch them and re-tied his arms behind his back. you  noticed his palms had holes in them and winced, that was probably painful. you looked at him nervously and tied his already tied arms to the bedpost. enough so he could move, but not enough for him to harm you. He opened his eyes, lazily glancing at you. "Thanks kid," he said.

"I'm not a kid," you said casually "and I would drop the 'innocent' act If I were you."

he smirked at you "alright kiddaroomontangles when are you gonna let me out? soon I hope, I got places to go people to see and I haven't eaten in a week,"

you waved your free hand at him, "i'll let you out soon enough, but kidaroomontangles? what even is that?"

"that is for me to know and you to find out."

you rolled your eyes. "So if I'm going to free you I need to know a bit more about you first." 

"That my friend sounds like casual conversation,"

"Shut up I was talking. Anyway what's your name and why were you tied to a bed?"

"my names G an-"

"G isn't a real name?"

"it is. its a very sexy one if you ask me, anyway-"

"no whats your real name?" you demanded.

he sighed "if you tell me yours I'll tell you mine,"

You spoke your name clearly and he nodded, "my name is G." 

"no its not. what kind of name is G?"

He glared at you, sending shivers down your spine, "look your name isn't that great either princess."

you stared at him in shock. "anyway do you like dogs?" he questioned casually.

"love em," you replied honestly "cats too, any animal really." 

he hummed in thought. "I like animals too, my favourite animals humans though."

"excuse me?" you asked insulted

"youre excused."

You couldn't help it. you burst out laughing. this guy had the guts to sass a human pointing a gun at him as he was tied to a bed. "your gutsy." you chuckled. 

"don't have guts kidaroomontangles I'm a skeleton." 

"ok, ok I get it your a funny monster." you said still chuckling.

"So uhh, when are you gonna untie my hands?" 

"As long as I know your harmless," 

"I can't promise that kidaroomontangles, I'm an honest monster I ain't gonna lie," 

You bit your lip but still tried to sound semi-cold. "Look monster. Give me one reason to let you go," 

"You are alone, in an apocalypse and you're not even from here are you?" 

You sighed "look I don't trust you, and if I let you go you will stay downstairs. Caphiche?"

"Yea, yea just untie me kidaroomontangles,"

"You also have to stop calling me that,"

"Fine."

You cut the rope of his wrists and stepped back cocking the gun at him, "downstairs now monster."  
He raised his hands up nonchalantly " ok human," and walked downstairs. 

It took a moment for him to realise he'd be sleeping with a zombie and he yelled "I'm sleeping with a zombie!"  
"Then you'll be right at home."

You closed your the door and dragged the chest of drawers over the door. It would hold hopefully. He heard you though and started going up the stairs."STAY DOWNSTAIRS!" You yelled. 

You collapsed on the bed again. Hopefully you could get longer than 4 hours sleep this time.

You woke up sometime in the afternoon. Groaning you rolled out of bed, "ugh, I hate mornings." You stuck your boots on and moved downstairs.

You spotted G in the kitchen raiding the fridge of cookies "ohmygodyoufoundcookiescanipleasehaveone."  
He turned around to see you, "afternoon. Found cookies and pop tarts. Want one?"  
"Sure," you said flatly you really hoped he didn't notice the excitement in your voice. You never got the luxury of chocolate or hot food. He passed you a plate with them on it and started eating his own.  
"You can get a shower if you want." He said finally. "I'm not a pervert." 

You were in a much better mood than you were and hummed in agreement. I'll get one now and then you can go after me." 

He nodded and you jumped up going up the stairs and into the shower room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy so finally g's been untied from the bed. But how did he get there? 
> 
> Also if you have any prompts write them in the comments below \\('.')/


	5. G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G's POV (mostly anyway)

* * *

You sighed in bliss as the hot shower water covered you. You scrubbed your hair with the first shampoo bottle you seen not even bothering to check the scent. 

This is heaven, the feeling of being completely clean is amazing.

now just to deal with the monster downstairs.

You played nice so far and he hasn't attacked you yet but... you haven't talked to anyone in what 2 months now? And you can't just run away. You sighed and started rinsing yourself, no you don't owe him anything you're going to leave at the first chance you get.

you shit off the water and dried yourself before looking at your clothes "eesh they look like crap," not having anything else to wear though was a problem so you put your old worn out denim jeans on and equally worn out t-shirt and a hoodie you took out of your rucksack. 

tying your damp hair back you walked out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. "Bathroom's free," you called out as you reached the last stair and turned awkwardly hitting your backpack.

he was gone.

 

* * *

 

G sighed as he heard the water running from upstairs. Good. He teleported upstairs to the bedroom he was held captive and at gunpoint in to find his two most dangerous and favourite things. 

He ripped open the wardrobe and searched through it. "Finally,I've missed you two girls." He grinned as he inspected them for any nicks or damage. They were two gleaming silver pistols with the most intricate designs of magic. Finally he could continue his search for them. The human was a great actress and all but so was he. Now he's free.

G left the house and walked away from the farm, turning back slightly to look at the house he left the human girl in. He turned his head and started teleporting up the long winding country road.

...or not so long. After about 5 minutes of walking G came across a small town that was just asking to be raided of alcohol. It was dusty and quiet, it gave G an eerie feeling. Some zombies were at the other side of the road and hadn't noticed him yet. G smirked at the idiotic zombies but avoided them rolling his eyes at their blindness. Cockily he tossed one of his guns in the air and caught it again as he walked passed them.

"Come at me you blubbering idiots," he laughed. The zombies turned around. Their pale decaying faces and milky eyes stared at him before sprinting towards him and screaming. "Shit I said that aloud." G muttered idiot idiot you know not to get cocky. He aimed his two pistols infront if him and pulled the trigger. Blinding white light opened from the silver guns engulfing everything infront of the skeleton in white for a moment in a bang nearly as loud as a blasters roar. That might have been overkill g thought looking blankily at the black scorch marks where there once was a small group of zombies and a red car to the left. Shit he muttered as he heard a much larger group of zombies coming closer. He turned the opposite direction of the hoard and ran. There's no way I can take them all on at once. He thought. Hiding behind a resturants skip in an alley quite close to the Main Street he heard a few gunshots and screaming. G winced he wasn't one to care but... the screaming grew more fearful over the roars of the undead wich seemed to spur G into action. He ran stupidly onto the Main Street shooting the white laser like things out of his pistols. He seen you in the middle of the hoard shooting to get through face hard but your body shaking as you were getting backed up against a garage wall, suddenly your bullets ran out and you stared at your gun in horror. The zombies lunged at you. G shot ivory bones from infront of you and went 'overkill' on the zombies. 

You were shaking and crying holding your arm. starting at the bones infront of you like you seen death, "I-i  c-can Han-handle myself." You muttered venomously at him.

"What happened to your arm?"

"None of yer damm business,"

G pulled up your hoodie sleeve to see your arm covered with a very obvious mark. "Oh no," 

"You've been bit." He said in horror.

you nodded your head eyes tearing up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* what will happen to reader now? 
> 
> Also g don't be a cocky idiot
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment. Constructive criticism is apreaciated


	6. Irony

You cried as G stared at you in horror. "You should just shoot me now, I'll turn in a week just like everyone else."

G's eyes were black as he stared at your arm, "Where were you headed?," he said. His voice neutral. 

"Tobee safe city, its a five day journey, I'll be gone by the time we get there."

"let's get your arm patched up." 

"Wai-" 

G grabbed you by your good arm and dragged you into the nearest shop shooting the jockey before you could blink.

he pointed for you to sit on the counter and you obliged. He went into another room and you heard a few things getting thrown around. G came back out with a first aid kit, he washed the bite causing you to flinch and he quietly apologised. "I can do this myself," you mumble and he looks  blankly at you. "This is my fault for leaving you so it is my responsibility to keep you comfortable till we get to the monster safe city," 

you gave him a look of confusion and he continued, "one month before the world went crazy monsters were given the freedom to move anywhere in the country." 

You hummed at him and he finished of tying the bandage. He muttered something about drained magic and healing later as you both walked back outside. G suggested stealing a car and you hummed in agreement suspicious of his sudden kindness. 

 

 

 

 

It's been 20 minutes in regards G hasn't said a word. "So uhh, where were you headed?"

"tobbe city, they're supposed to be a monster friendly safe house and I have people I need to meet there."

You laughed at the irony. You were both heading the same direction and you both wanted nothing to do with each other.

"Guess we're headed in the same direction then."

G grunted in agreement, "apparently they got some sort of cure for ya too,"

"I won't make it,"

"You have 5 days before you completely lose yourself, you will be fine."

 

You sighed, that was only the poor unfortunate ones who's fever didn't break and they either die or their body gives up.

 

You watched out the window as you passed the Browning overgrown hedges and fields. G hesitantly looked over at you and you pretended not to notice. 

"So uhh, wanna play a game?" 

You smiled slightly at his choice of wording. "You sound like saw."

"Who?"

"Nevermind"

Silence followed for a few more seconds then you answered his question "sure, why not." 

He smirked "ok so we have to answer each others questions and if you don't want to answer a question all you have to say is classified but you can only say classified 3 times."

You nodded your head. "Ok I think I get it."

"Lets start with something simple," g said "favourite colour?"

"Blue," you responded. "What's yours?'

"Hmm," he thought for a moment "i'm going to have to say yellow or green."

"Huh, I thought you were more of a black kind of guy." 

"Don't judge a monster by his fashion sense," he smugly replied. 

"Anyway do you have any siblings?" 

You grinned "yep to younger sisters. There names are rose and lily. Unfortunately as my parents first they didn't include me in their theme."

"Let me guess anyway you have a sibling right?" He chuckled and nodded. "One brother his names papyrus,"

"What's your favourite genre of music? I don't have one so ya know don't ask me that?" 

"I'd listen to anything as long as it's good. Have you ever been to an ice hockey match?" 

G glanced at you "an ice what match,"

"Oh my god you poor skeleton." You said, "you've never been to a giants ice hockey match!" 

"What even is this ice hockey?"

After explaining to G for 15 minutes about ice hockey he laughed. "So humans stick blades on their feet and walk around ice trying to hit a flat rock with  a big stick into a net."

"Ehh that's one way to put it," you answered laughing with him.

"Ok ok next question," he said finally "favourite animal?" 

"Don't have one. And i know you think humans are animals so I'm not going to ask you that. That was a really weak thing to say by the way." 

"Hey I have you know that I wasn't really in a solid mind then, they were magic suspension-"

He shut up and kept driving "what were they?" You asked. G sighed "the ropes were made out of magic suspension material. It prevents monsters from being able to access their magic which is why I was stuck there."

"How'd yo-"

"Not your turn. Anyway what's your favourite food?"

"Ice cream sodas and cupcakes and basically anything sweet or spicy," you quickly replied,"anyway how'd you get stuck to the bed?" 

"Classified," 

You frowned "favourite book." You replied quickly and sighed

"Favourite food?" You asked. "Hotdogs,Poe and anything sweet,"

You snorted having the image of g eating 20 hotdogs at once.

You both carried on in your banter till the sun set.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Night came and you were both tired. G pulled over to the side of the road and smiled. "I'll keep watch while you sleep in the back." You tried to protest but he pointed at the seats sternly "I'll wake you up in a few hours don't worry. Wouldn't let anything happen to you." He winked his white eyelights trained on you. You felt your cheeks go dark and for once thanked the universe for it being night.

You crawled into the slightly uncomfortable and quite cold leather seats in the back of the car. "Night," you yawned.

"Night,"

 

 

You woke the next morning with a warm leather jacket on top of you.

G was still awake and alert. Only he didn't have his jacket on, instead a white turtleneck.

"Why's your jacket on me?"

"You looked cold."

"Why'd you not wake me up?"

"You seemed tired."

You frowned,"move over then I'll drive."

G obeidiently moved over to the passenger side and you handed him back his jacket before crawling into the driver seat.

"Get some sleep," you mumbled and you both ironically drove off into the cold winters day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Jerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and g are hungry so you go to a seemingly abandoned house where you meet... jerry ugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg so many kudos already thank you so much.

The sun was high in the sky as you and g took turns and drove before you both started feeling hungry, "We need to pull over at the closest shop or building we see, I'm starving." 

G smirked at you from the drivers seat, "sup starving I'm g." 

"Screw you,"

"maybe later,"

this was another thing g started doing. It started when you were bored so you told him an awful pickup line. He seemed to have taken that as a personal challenge and now he won't  stop telling you his own crappy pick up lines.

You were just full of great ideas weren't you.

"I wonder if the music stations on?" G wondered allowed breaking your thoughts. You took that as a request and turned the radio on. A jazz song started playing and you both burst out laughing, "of all the songs in the world left it had to be jazz," G was laughing his eye lights trained on you "yeah."

it turned out that jazz song was the only song left in radio stations for some odd reason. G ended up spotting a holiday home to his left and drove you both over.

 

 

 

The house was cream with lots of windows and chocolate brown although faded old fashioned tiles on its roof. "Cute." You commented. You cocked your gun and checked the windows "Check the other side," you muttered to G. He raised an eyebrow bone but he did what was asked without a sound. No literally you couldn't hear him.

The house looked dirty and slimy somehow? It didn't look pleasant but your stomach and G's lack of stomach needs food "clear on this side," G said his eye sockets narrowed towards the house after a few minutes and you nodded and walked to the front door. "I'd uhh, like to go first." G asked 

"sure go ahead," you replied and let him stand infront of you.

G opened the front door.

 

 

 

 

The smell hit you before anything else. It smelled like rotten eggs and piss. "It stinks in here!" You complained. G looked like he was going to be sick. "You ok?" You asked. He nodded "monsters have a stronger sense of smell than humans so it's 10 times worse for me than it is for you but I'm a cool guy, I'll...live"

you looked at him concerned and gripped your gun a bit tighter, "ok  so-" 

"ugh this place has terrible wifi."said an Unknown voice. 

You cringed, the voice was nasely, brittle and obnoxious. It also had something else you couldn't put your finger on ,but it made you very uncomfortable. "Jerry," G said coolly. 

A white slimy looking squid thing was staring at G.

"OMG G I haven't seen you in forever G, last time I was ditched. Your not going to ditch me again are you."

The slimy squid thi-jerry finally seemed to notice you,"and who might you be?" Jerry attempted to purr. It came out as more of a squelch and you cringed. G stepped infront of you, "her names  Y/n. 

Jerry licked his lips at you,"k. So Y/n YOU won't ditch me right!?!?" 

"I uhh I" 

"Back off jerry." G warned his face stoic and somehow mildly terrifying. It could have been how his voice dropped and sounded murderous so suddenly.

Jerry held his squid arms up and shrugged winking creepily at you. 

 

 

Jerry wouldn't leave you or G alone and forced you both to stay in the old house. Luckily there was an open fire in the living room wich you managed to get a fire going. G managed to snag a few cans of beans and you ate 1 between you both.

Jerry would pelt you with questions and annoy you both. "So like are you both mates? Gross." 

"What's wrong with being mates?" You asked. 

G's cheeks had a yellow tinge to them and he refused to look at you.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE BOTH SO DISGUSTING IM DISGUSTED HOW COULD YOU BE MATES YOU ARE GROSS!"

"We're not mates." G snapped. 

You looked at him "I thought we were..."

"Friends not mates." 

"But friends are mates?"

"I'll tell you later," g said much to your confusion. 

Jerry continued to tell you how gross you were but that you smelt nice before licking your hand you squeaked and refused to go near him despite his constant begging. You chose the much less creepy G. 

 

 

That night you and g laid on the floor infront of the fire on top of a shared blanket with another covering you both. G let you have the side closest to the fire because "the cold goes right through me" however the cold didn't go through you and you curled tightly into the blanket. 

"G," 

"Hmm"

"What's a mate?"

"They're like a husband or wife but more intimate, they share their souls with each other and have bonded together.Eventually they die together and their souls are together for eternity."

"That's... really romantic."

"Well yea that's the point. Also that's how baby monsters can be made." 

"Huh. I just got the monster sex talk." 

G laughed "its not that weird,"

"Yes it is,"

"No it's not."

"Yes,"

"No."

"Yes,"

"No,"

It continued like this before you both fell asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, comment and leave constructive criticism. I'm always looking to improve. 
> 
> Also jerry really is a creep and it took reeds 10 minutes to get jerry saliva if her.
> 
> At least G and reeds(reader) are getting along.
> 
> What coloured soul do you think reader should be?


	8. It's so Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh

You reluctantly opened your eyes and seen white infront of you. It was moving backwards and forwards. What was it? You looked up.

oh 

OHHHHH

You squeaked and your face flushed as you realised you and G where literally tangled in each other. 

Your arm was stuck up his shirt and in his rib cage, his arm was wrapped around your torso and your legs were tangled inside each other.

You looked up at G.

He looked so...peaceful.

Not wanting to wake him you carefully tried to untangle your hand from his rib cage. 

And he moaned.

If your face could turn any redder you'd be suprised because this was as red as your face could allow.

When you finally were untangled from his ribs you tried to get away but he grumbled and grabbed you before burying his face in your shoulder.

You poked him,"uhh G?" G shot his eyes open the twinge of yellow showing before he realised the position you both where in his face flushed a golden colour and he pushed you away from him chuckling lightly. "Didn't expect you to try to jump into my bones so quickly." You coughed and threw G's leather hooded jacket at him. He missed catching it and it landed on his face. You laughed as he grumbled. "Awkwarrrrd." You turned around and jerry was standing right behind you. He licked his hand and stretched it towards you. "Ahhhh!" You screamed and butt manuversed away from the offending slimy monster UFO thing. "Ka SIGH, rude." He said.

You stared at him and started standing up, trying to ignore the pain in your head. Jerry looked away and you picked up your green parka and put it on before grabbing your food filled rucksack. Not noticing the look G was giving jerry. "We're just gonna go," you said walking backwards keeping your eye on jerry and your head getting steadily more painful. You grabbed G and started walking away but as you turned to go to the front door jerry was already there glaring at you.

"Your not going to ditch me are you?"

"Yes we are." G said a matter of factly and he grabbed your arm as the world went dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You where back at the car? You felt sick and vomited up what little food you had in your body.

G looked at you pityingly,"first times always the worst."

"What was that?"

He cringed, "teleporting," You wanted to retort but you felt another wave of nausea hit you, although this time your cut was burning.

"How many days since I was...you know?" "Oh no teleporting won't do that to-"

"G if I turn into on every of those things shoot me. I can feel myself turning already."

 

G looked at you in horror,his eyes turning black "no."

"G" you said freaked out, he was terrifying but you weren't changing your mind.

"I'm not killing you y/n,"

 

You looked at him before taking all the weaponry of yourself. A knife in your boot. A gun under your shirt and a penknife in your bra amongst the many other guns you had strapped to yourself.

You threw them into the back seats except for 1 handgun which you kept on yourself before getting into the car.

G drove like a bat out of hell. At this point you'll probably get there in 6 hours instead of 1 day.

 

Were you asleep? You didn't know. There was a blur of your surroundings with something black and white on top of you. You felt like you were underwater and everything was sore. Black black you were drowning in black. You started screaming stop drowning. You felt your body fly forward the black clouding your vision before it stopped. A soothing voice spoke to you but you didn't understand what it said but it was nice anyway. Suddenly there was white. You weren't drowning anymore. The white was speaking in ancient tounges. You felt something cool hit your forehead and something running through your hair. "Sheephardhead." You slurred and fell back asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

After ages of driving you finally stopped and something picked you up. It was warm and it kept the black blanket on top of you as it moved quickly.

You hung limply as it began shouting,pleading to be let in.

 

"please she's-"

was all you could gather. 

The next thing you know something cold ripped you away from the comforting warm you groaned and tried to cover yourself as the nice black blanket was ripped away from you. You heard more shouting.

"DONT HURT H-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You were cold. So cold

 

 

 

There was cold white and blue on top of you. 

 

 

Suddenly you where burning.

 

You screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a G chapter because reeds is a little out of it. 
> 
> The zombie virus hits you and it can take from 3-4 days to completely take effect but your body tries to naturally fight it off for 1 day to a week before you start turning.
> 
> Does that make sense
> 
> Also for some reason it doesn't show up on ao3 when I update DDYBTKYA (wow that's a long title) it doesn't show. So sorry if you keep getting constant updates about me uploading but it's just not showing up for me!?!? Help
> 
> Anyway please leave comments and kudos. I love your feedback. <3   
> Thank you and see ya on the next chapter.


	9. the skeleton monster and a bitten human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G's POV of past chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter. I wrote it all out and my computer crashed so I had to restart everything ugh. anyway I haven't uploaded anything in ages and you guys deserve a chapter.

G opened his eyes immediately when he felt something poke his face. Your reddened face was inches from his and looked at him with an unreadable expression, G chuckled awkwardly and felt his face tingle with magic. He knew you both felt the awkwardness for a few seconds and he decided to brake the ice with a shitty pickup line/ joke and pushing you away lightly.

 

That's all he could do anyway

 

...Push people away.

 

 

 

 

_if you are what you eat i could be you all morning?_

 

 

 

 

_no fuck do not say that! what are you thinking?!_

 

 

 

 

_Do you have 11 protons? Because you’re sodium fine!_

 

 

 

 

 

_that's even worse._

 

 

 

"Didn't expect you to try to jump into my bones so quickly." he blurted out.

 

 

 

 

 

  
_FUCK,FUCK-wait I don't even care. its too early for this shit._

 

 

 

 

 

 

You coughed your face getting even redder and grabbed his leather jacket before throwing it at him. He sat up but couldn't be bothered to grab it so he made a half-ass attempt before letting it fall on his face.

You both laughed faces flushed when a voice came from behind you both, "awkwarrrrrrrd,"

 

 

 

  
G felt his smile drop hidden annoyance taking over his face.

 

 

 

 

  
_fucking jerry_

 

 

 

 

 

Jerry licked his disgusting and already slimy hand and started to waddle towards you, hand outstretched. You screamed and tried to waddle away from him, shakily getting to your feet. "Ka sigh, Rude."  
G gave the other monster a look that could kill a man as he grabbed you coat and you grabbed your rucksack, _fuck off you slimy bag of-_

 

 

 

  
You nervously looked at jerry, "we're just...gonna go," you said cautiosly inching towards the door.  
"You're ditching me." Jerry spat. G could feel jerry getting ready to pull your soul out and force you into an encounter. _nope._

 

 

 

  
Yes we are, g stated in a matter of factly and he grabbed your bicep before pulling you through the void .

 

 

 

 

 

"ugh my head," you complained as G took you to the car,

 

 

 

 

"first times always the worst," he winced.

 

 

 

 

 

_I shouldn't have done that. At least she isn't in an encounter or unconscious or anything.so at least there's that._

 

 

 

 

"what was that anyway?"

 

 

 

 

"teleporting,"

 

 

 

 

You finally stood up straight and looked him in the eyes."G," you said seriously "if-when I turn into one of those things I want you to kill me."

 

 

 

 

G felt his eye-lights go out  _no_

 

 

 

  
"no."

 

 

 

  
"G?" you asked "I'm seriou-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm not killing you."

 

 

 

  
You sighed and he watched unmoving as you placed all your weaponry in the back of the car.

 

 

 

 

_I'm not killing another human_

 

 

 

  
_you already have though, killed her._

 

 

 

  
_it was an accident,_

 

 

 

  
_thats the only reason your with her now though. its guilt_

 

 

 

  
_no_

 

 

 

  
_then its because your so selfish to use someone to get their soul and use it when they die hmm_

 

 

 

  
_you wanted this for revenge_

 

 

 

  
_that's a lie_

 

 

 

 

  
_I'm not letting someone else die-_

 

 

 

 

  
_but she already is dead and she's never going to come back. unless there's a RESET._

 

 

 

 

  
_shut up shut up shut UP ! I'm getting her to Tobbe. They are working on a vaccine and its a safe haven!_

 

 

 

 

  
You got into the passenger side and rested your head on the window. G slid into the drivers side and drove as quickly as he possibly could.  
Not like there was any soldiers anymore to stop him.  
You fell asleep shortly after and g pulled over to put his black leather jacket over the top of you.

 

 

 

  
_She looks really pale_

 

 

 

  
Suddenly you started coughing harshly and G nearly crashed the car in surprise.

"(y/n) you ok?"

You mumbled something incomprehensible and fell back asleep again.

 

 

 

G was tired. You slept and tossed and turned, delirious and talking to yourself, "noooooo don't put yougourt on popatoes sat an."  who the fuck was sat an?  
He glanced at your stats noticing your hp had gone down by nearly a quarter. shit

After a tired  night and full day of driving around 180 miles per hour and having to teleport the car forward a few times to prevent certain death  G finally seen a it.

 

 

 

 

  
Tobbe one of the few safe havens

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn't the ultimate safe place but that was at the other side of the country and tobbe had no zombies so it was pretty fricking safe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

G stopped the car a few feet away from the gate and got out of the car. He opened your car door and lifted you out your leather jacket still wrapped around him.

 

 

 

 

 

"STAND STILL AND DONT MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVEMENTS OR WE WILL SHOOT!"

 

 

 

 

  
_ok then_

 

 

 

  
"please help us," g pleaded, "she's sick and we know you have a cure."

 

 

 

 

 

The gates opened and g entered the safe city. Soldiers came out and took your rucksack. As soon as g entered gun were pointed at him, "Set the girl down monster or we will open fire."

 

 

 

G held you tightly, "I'm going with her."

 

 

 

 

Soldiers tried to grab G from behind, which he swiftly dodged, your unconscious body still in his arms. Bullets fired and G teleported slightly out of the way an annoyed expression on his face. I'm going with her.  
The bullets kept firing, as much as G wanted to leave he didn't really want to kill you.  It was his fault you were bitten and goddamit its his job to help you now. He was good at science yes but he knew nothing about humans bodies.

 

 

 

  
All he knew was their vital organs to kill them.

 

 

 

  
What the hell do they not care I'm holding a human? are they trying to kill her?

 

 

 

 

 

G trusted this 'safe city' a lot less.

 

 

 

 

Eventually the firing stopped, "Fine. We will let you go with the girl." G stared at them.

 

 

 

 

_They're lying. its written all over their face._

 

 

 

 

  
"Fine"

 

 

 

 

  
As they were walking G kept a close eye on the humans around him. He had soon put his leather jacket on you to keep you warm. The man on the right had messy dirty blond hair and the one on the left was a ginger guy who actually looked no older than 18. Their was a dark skinned woman in front of him and another woman behind him with dark brown hair and another dark skinned man with dreadlocks.

Suddenly G felt something clamp on his left arm and he instantly felt sick and weakened.

 

 

 

 

OH FUCK IT WAS MSM.

 

 

 

MSM stands for magic suppression material that well supresses a monsters ability to manifest magic. It's used on monsters to weaken them. If left on a monster long enough it can make them sick and eventually kills them from the inability to use magic to keep their form and SOUL together.

 

He turned around in shock and staggered from the sudden feeling of having his magic supressed weakining him. He felt you be ripped from his arms, the humans faces turning into sick smiles as the blond man holding you strokes her head. his smile looking perverted and sick.

  
get away from her you dirty bastard. He had high LV and a disgusting feeling from his soul. similar to Jerry. It felt twisted and disgusting.

G tried to punch and kick himself to you but he was quickly pinned to the ground by someone (he didnt care anymore) and handcuffed. "Don't worry we always take very good care of our patients." the blond man touching you said sickeningly sweetly.

 

 

 

  
"DONT HURT HER!" he screamed, "DONT YOU DARE TOUCH A HAIR ON HER HEAD"

 

 

 

 

"Or what? your not looking to good monster."

 

 

 

 

  
The soldiers started to take you away and g yelled as he was dragged away from the lab. From you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

G was thrown into a cell. It was plain white and had a toilet on one side and a bed on the other. there was MSM lining the walls and there was no windows to Gs annoyance.  He paced his cell boredly. this was supposed to be one of the safest places in the country. if papyrus,undyne,frisk and alphys escaped they were supposed to come here. 

 

 

 

what if they died.

 

 

what if _you_ died?

 

 

G yelled in frustration. _god I need a drink._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hours of pacing later G collapsed onto the hard lumpy bed and laughed. The world really has gone to shit.

 

 

 

You were probably a zombie or dead. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys were probably dead and Frisk is either dead or kidnaped. he pictured you and frisk meeting, and you thought _he flirted_ enough. the picture faded from his head quickly. you were all probably dead.

 

 

 

 

The lights inside the cell were turned off leaving g in black, inky darkness. Although he didn't notice. He was already drowning inside his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! leave comments and kudos!
> 
> also constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> see ya later <3


	10. dramatic aquiantance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out! I was really busy but hopefully I can update more regularly now. thank you for sticking with me this far!

You were floating. It felt amaz- BEEP  what was that? BEEP cute little-BEEP  ru- BEEP BEEP BEEP ok shit up n- BEEP.  You groggily opened your eyes to see your surroundings, you where in a white room that resembled a hospital room? what happend?- oh wait yea G took you to the safe city and the doctors did something to you? You glanced at your arm, Well it still there so what happened? You glanced around to see if anyone was there and moved to run your hands through your hai- you gasped. 

Your hair was gone. You felt stitches run across part of your head. _my hair_ you thought, _what happened to me?_

/

Oh yea you were bit. You cant remember anything else just  G was travelling with you. You tried to sit up and hissed at the sharp pain in your arm and throbbing head.

 

You ran your hand along the stiches again you couldnt belive your hair was ... well gone. Suddenly the plain white door flew open and a woman dressed in nursing scrubs came over to you. She had greying hair tied into a bun which was pulled back into a tight bun showing of her square shaped face. She had steely grey eyes that you felt peirce your very soul and had canyons of wrinkles throughout her aged face. She had a sturdy build and held herself like a commander or a general of an army with a voice to match. "I see your up," she spoke in the empty room her voice clear.

You nodded cautiosly. the womans face then broke out into a smile, "Good," her face fell again.

"Sabrina get your ass in here." A young woman no older than 25 scurried into the room. She had a slim figure and sworthy skin her hair was, straight and mousy brown in colour that was pulled into a messy ponytail. Her dead brown eyes stared at the floor, "Yes miss Wilson," she uttered. "Check the girl," Miss Wilson orderd. Sabrina walked out of the room and came back in moments ater with a trolley of medical supplies. She undid the bandges on your arm showing a scar running upyour forearm.

 

"What did you do to me?" you questioned. Miss Wilson turned up her nose, "We saw your bite, however your body seemed to have fought of most of your infection by itself. You were in a fever induced haze, however we wanted to see how you managed to survive a bite and be immune. It turns out that you have a rare tumour inside your brain preventing you from getting infected by te creaturees bites, It is why your head is shaved.

 

"oh," you muttered.

 

"yes, yes the loss of dead cells is tragic." she waved.

 

"So im uh fine to go." you asked.

 

"no. we would like to more tests to provide an anecdote." you nodded. "um ok i fine with more tests but i came here with a friend he's-"

 

"the skeleton monster? yea he's making one hell of a racket down in the cells."

 

"whys he in a cell?"

 

"he was suspected of harming you and causing the bite. we would like to ask you a few questions on the subject."

 

You nodded, "sure ok."

 

"So miss when did you too first meet?"

 

"How long have i been knocked out?"

 

"3 days,"

 

"1 week then."

 

"Has he been seen doing suspicious acts?"

 

"No were in an apocalypse i doubt theres anything noteworthy to say" "please tell us of the events leading up to your left arm becoming bitten."

 

"I was walking through an abandoned hoard and a speacil managed to suprise me, a hord came out of nowhere and i was cornerd and ran out of bullets."

 

"how did you survive?"

 

"it was so fast but it was G"

 

"how long before you realised of your bite?"

 

"Immediantly. I also immediantly confronted G about it."

 

"why,"

 

"why not?"

 

"answer the questions seriously."

 

"i dont know." Miss wilson sighed "thank god thats fucking over. Sabrina is the girl healthy?"

 

"yes ma'am she has all her vitals."

 

"good. then give her dinner. i dont know about her but im fucking starving."

* * *

 

 

dinner tuned out to be hot water and a slice of potato. "know it aint much but your in the ifirmary and thats all you can get." is what miss wilson said as she set the bowl infront of you. "and dont scrunch your nose either or ill tear it of yer face," you dropped your expression and chuckled nervously, miss wilson let out a bellowing laugh and shut the door to your private room. You took a taste of the soup, it was bland and disgusting leaving a bitter taste on our tounge. You tried to swallow it with water to take the taste away to no avail. you left it sitting on the tray and stared away, you didnt even get bread! after a few seconds went by your stomach began to rumble. you ate the rest of the soup ignoring the taste as it slid down your throat, you sighed and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand once finished and set the bowl on the ground to your right hand side.

 

You flopped back onto your new bed and hissed again at the sudden pain in your head. they just had to open my fucking head up. Miss wilson came in later that evening and seen the empty bowl, "sweet baby jesus you must have been hungry to eat that shit." She threw you a roll of bread and you groaned as you moved your arm to get it. "anyway i came in to say you wil be here until tommorow and your training will then start."

 

"What training you asked?

"Military training. dont worry girly lover boy'll be there too. Now get to sleep i've met to many soldiers falling asleep in my excersises." you nodded "me and G are just aqquaintances tho-" you didnt get to finish that sentance as miss wilson slammed the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You where awakened to the sounds of pans being clashed, "GET UP YOU LAZY FUCK ITS TIME TO TRAIN!"

 

"wha time is it?" you questioned tiredly pulling the pillow over your head, only to have it ripped off.

 

"4:30 AM AND YOU BETTER GET YOUR ARSE IN GEAR OR WERE GONNA HAVE A PROBLEM! " you sat up in the bed and pointed at your nightgown "what am i gonna wear?" suddenly a pair of clothes were being thrown at you "5 MINUTES" you followed miss Wilson down the long halls and into a high school football pitch? "are we in a high school?" you asked.

 

"Yes now go." you seen a few other monsters and humans standing around before you noticed G groggy and shifting his eyes around everyone in suspicion before they landed on you. "(Y/N)!" he called as he sped walk towards you his hands in his obviousy to short tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt. You grinned "long time no-"

 

"what happened to you? are you hurt? why are you now bald?" he questioned agressively checking over your arm. you laughed and pulled your arm away, "oh you know making sure i dont die and all that fun stuff." he glared at you. "wh-"

 

"RIGHT LADIES TIME TO GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR 10 LAPS"  You got into line and ran with the few monsters and humans, after 2 laps you were exhausted and started to slow, "NO BREAKS OR YOU'LL GET EXTRA PRESSUPS", miss Wilson yelled at you. G sniggered quietly and slowed down so you could run at the same pace, "whats so funny?" you breathed in between huffs, G shook his head, "nothing, she just...reminds me of someone." 

 

"who?"

 

"it doesn't matter."

 

"uh huh." You finished the 10 laps and nearly fell over from exhaustion.

 

"DONT LOOK SO HAPPY WE STILL HAVE 3  1/2  HOURS LEFT NOW GET DOWN AND GIVE ME 20 PRESSUPS," you sighed and started trying to do press-ups and fell, your arms too weak. "EVERY PRESSUP YOU FAIL TO DO CORRECTLY 10 MORE WILL BE ADDED." you sighed. 

 

your arms felt weak and your legs felt like jelly when you finished. "DONT BE SO SLOW MY GRANDMOTHER CAN MOVE FASTER THAN YOU LOT AND SHE'S DEAD. NOW BEAR CRAWL TO THOSE TIRES AT THE OTHER END OF THE FEILD!" 

 

The training continued like this from burpees so squats to more running to jogging across the field holding stones and you had to push a giant tire that was nearly bigger than you across a field on the flat side.  It nearly killed you and Miss Wilson gave you no breaks and was relentless. How G kept up without breaking a sweat was beyond you, your thoughts were interrupted by miss Wilson giving yet another excersise for you all to do. G groaned, "ugh cant we just sleep."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

You groaned as you were waking back to your new room. Miss Wilson said your things were Left in your new room that you shared with G. you walked together, as soon as you were alone G bombarded you with questions about how you were treated when you woke up and everything else while inspecting your scars and critisising the work of the surgeons. "its fine," you tried to argue but G was having none of it and nearly skewered the doctors who took you. "why are you so upset?" you asked. "well," G replied.

 

when G told you what happened to him you gaped, "i knew they'd trerat you like shit as you where a suspected witness when i awakend but damn."

 

G smirked, "yea i was really chilled about it and everything no screaming from me nope i was the definition of chilled."

 

"Im sure you chuckled as you got to your room class 413 and opened the door. your room was the size of a normal classroom except it had 2 single beds inside it, a clock and a rug in the middle. Other than that it was bare. "nice room we got," G said you hummed in agreement it had lovely big windows letting in plenty of sunlight and a blanket and pins to cover it when you wanted privacy or warmth from the cold. You both later went down to dinner and ate quicky, "Where does all this stuff come from?" you asked. "We work with Temmies," a slime monster poorly explained "that explains a lot." G answered.

 

"What are temmies?"

 

"Theyre a group of monsters. Nobody truly knows anything about them but theyre amazing at getting anything you need. Just leave a boiled egg outside your door and they will come to you."

 

"They're creepy as fuck though. you never know when theyre listening, names Aloe by the way." the slime monster added. You politley greeted Aloe and you started talking about anything and everything for the rest of dinner. your chat continued in the cafeteria until it was time for bed you both just clicked and you both wanted to talk about everything. He told you abot his love of books and gaming and you told him about your love of music. G occasionally joined in on the conversation but he seemed to enjoy watching you have fun more.  eventually G nudged you, "common time to go," you giggled "I'm not a kid, night aloe." the slime waved,  "night (Y/N)."

 

* * *

 

 

You decided to get a shower in the PE shower room when there was nobody around so you could wash yourselfin peace. You used a cloth and stayed out of the shower so your stiches wouldn't re-open with the pressure of the shower but you took your sweet time and let your mind wander. you survived a zombie bite, you were harassed by a slimy monster and you were now in a military camp inside a school inside the supposed safe city of Tobbe. You wondered how G felt about everything, not that you really cared you didn't really know the guy you just hoped you could both be drama free friends, you sighed your whole life was some shitty drama now though. You bamed the apocalypse.

You turned of the tap and started to quickly dry yourself, would you and G have even met let alone be friends if the apocalypse didn't exist? why were you thinking this you know each-other a week your not even friends yet! you huffed at your own melodramatic brain and got dressed before heading up to bed. 

"so," g said as you closed the door behind you,"i know we don't know each-other so," he pulled out a bottle of whisky,"i was wondering if you wanted to play a game of never have I ever." 

you stared at him, "seriously? how did you even get that?" 

"told you about the tems at dinner egg head didn't I?" 

"hey don't be mean about my bald head!"

"...so you wanna play?"

"hell yes."

 

G put his holed hands up "ok ok, never have I ever got a tattoo."

you kept your fingers up, "I'm an innocent bean my friend, my turn never have I ever won a football match,"

the game continued like this until the typical ones came out "never have I ever kissed anyone" you said and G dropped a finger, "OHHHH WHO WERE THEY?"  G's face flushed a little.

 

"I was a teenager."

"NO EXCUSES,"

"it wasn't that good she tasted like ashes. Anyway" he purred leaning in "we know what tat means since YOU asked the question." 

"no we don't," you laughed pushing him away. 

"Never have I ever had to carry my drunk sibling home," you sighed and put a finger down. "what happened?" g asked 

 

"little sister got dunk at a party and I had to pick her up and punch the guy trying to date rape  her. broke his nose,jaw and knocked 3 teeth out." 

 

"Damn your scary,"

 

"Only when angry bone boy," the amount of alchohol you consumed in this drinking game even when it wasn't necessary got you blocked pretty quickly, "I think its time for bed princess G said picking you up and setting you in your bed. "princess?" you questioned. 

 

"oh sorry drink talking I get a bit flirty ill not call you-"

 

"its fine G. its kinda cute really."

 

"oh well uhh...thanks?"

 

"night G,"

 

"night (Y/N)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and comments. constructive criticism is always appreaciated.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm glad G and reader are ok
> 
> also what colour soul do think reader is?
> 
> and do you trust miss Wilson?


	11. in the libray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry or taking 2 months to update IM ALIVE!!!

You sat on top of a hard, cold uncomfortable table. Lights flickered overhead as a team of human doctors examined more samples and looked at scans of your brain. Test tubes and flasks filled with colourful liquids lined across the walls, the doctors were huddled over screens and files, muttering about something to do with your brain.

Your eyes wandered to the white ceiling trying to count how many tiles you could see. Suddenly the doctors stopped talking filling the already cold room with the buzz of machinery the clanking and clattering filling the air.

“Any changes?” you asked.

A tall man with sandy hair and freckles walked briskly over to you, “sorry to keep you waiting y/n.” he apologised, “We have had no success in creating a cure, but with your help I’m sure that we can end this quite quickly. Doctor Beecham, can you?” A woman- doctor Beecham came over to you, a pale woman with cropped dark hair. She had the same intense look as Wilson in her grey eyes. “Thank you. You may go now.” She spoke in an English accent.

You nodded, “thank you.” you got up of the table, the two doctors standing back to let you leave. You paused at the door, “please find a cure soon.”

 

You walked through the rest of the basement. It was no where near as nice as the lab. The lights from candles flickered across the dark corridor, creating and dispersing shadows. You reached the wooden rickety staircase and made your way up.

 

The soft early evening light lit the school as you walked to you and G’s shared room. You opened the door to find the room empty. _Oh yeah, he’s out getting supplies again isn’t he,_ after you and G finished your ‘training’ you were both given roles to help keep the school running and pull your weight. G was a looter who went on stealth missions to get food and supplies from inside other cities. He could be gone for hours at a time even a few days to just get supplies and he always comes back exhausted but he will still have lengthy conversations with you until you both fall asleep.

 

You on the other hand are a backup. Its your job to keep looters safe and kill any zombies you notice. You turned out to be pretty damn good as a sniper and shooter which scared you a bit. You can’t go out on missions as much though because your needed to help look for a cure.

 

You sighed and left the room and headed downstairs the school lighting in a pinkish hue as dusk started to arrive. _Some where quiet, but where?_   _Ah yes, the library._  You opened the wooden door and quietly slipped inside shutting the door with a click that echoed through the entire library. Dust particles covered the room glowing like firefly’s in the dusk light. You walked across the floor books inside and surrounding every bookshelf the only noise came from your boots against the old, creaky wooden floor. Silence surrounded you in the tranquil library.  A leather covered book caught your eye and you picked it out to examine it. _The power of the soul interesting._ You picked up more books related to magic grinning at the thought of having something to do when you were bored. Nobody would mind a few innocent books going missing. Right?

 

Your book collecting was cut of when a voice spoke out in the silence.

 

“Who’s there?” said a shaky voice. “It’s after hours you’re not supposed to be here.” You froze and dropped the book you were holding. you turned around and “Aloe?” you said.

“oh, thank goodness its only you,” he spoke, “I thought it was going to be someone dangerous,”

 

You looked down at what his hands were holding. A huge, hard-backed book was in his blue, jelly like hands. “You were going to attack me with a book?” you said amused.

 

“n-no. Anyway, what are you reading?” he asked trying to change the subject.

 

You looked at your leather-bound book curiously. “its got something to do with the souls I think?”

 

Aloe’s face tinted purple, “is that so? Well uhm.” He coughed “Youcouldalwaysaskmequestionsaboutitifyouwantedto.” 

 

You smiled, “Thanks Aloe.”

 

“Well uh… do you…want to sit with me?” he asked.

 

“sure!”

 

You both sat in comfortable silence for a few moments and you opened your book. Only to find it was a file of sorts. It was split into sections, _I’ll read some of each._

 

You opened the first page.

 

_Monster funerals, technically speaking, are cool as heck._

_When monsters get old and kick the bucket, they turn into dust. **Who wrote this?**_

_At funerals, we take that dust and spread it on that person’s favourite thing._

_Then their essence will live on in that thing..._

_Uhm, am I at the page minimum yet?_

_I’m kind of sick of writing this. **You have no idea what an essay is do you?**_

****

“Hey aloe?” you asked, “Why do monsters spread stuff on their favourite thing?”

 

“oh.” He replied. “monster souls shatter as soon as a monster dies, which turns them into dust. Spreading their dust on their favourite thing is to keep them with us forever metaphorically and physically speaking. Its an old tradition though so nobody really knows the origins of it sadly.”

 

“oh,” you replied. 

 

You read the rest of the school reports and moved on to the next section.

_ Stats  _

_In battle monsters can use and see STATS such as ATTACK, DEFENCE, HP, LV and EXP._

_Stats gives monsters the necessary information needed to cope in a battle as well as their magic._

_ATTACK is the power behind a monster’s magic, the more they want to fight, the higher their attack becomes._

_DEFENCE is the monster’s ability to defend itself the same rules apply as attack_

_HP stands for hope and shows how much health a monster has left_

_LV is an acronym for LOVE which stands for Level of violence the higher your capacity to hurt the higher your LV_

_EXP stands for execution points the more you kill the higher your execution points._

**_ THE SOUL _ **

_Monster souls do not last after death. They break immediately unless they are a boss monster._

_Because they are made of magic, monsters’ bodies are attuned to their SOUL._

_If a monster doesn’t want to fight, its defences will weaken._

_And the crueller the intentions of our enemies, the more their attacks will hurt us._

_Therefore, if a being with a powerful SOUL struck with the desire to kill it could end a monster’s life immediately._

_Monster souls only come in one colour. White.  Monster souls are made up of love, compassion and kindness. This is completely different to human souls which come in many different shades such as red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. As a human gets older their soul can gain 2 colours or change in saturation and hue. A damaged soul would be almost void of any colour and is due to a human losing their DETERMINATION._

_The 7 basic hues of a human are…_

  * _Red – Determination_
  * _Orange- Bravery_
  * _Yellow-Justice_
  * _Green-Kindness_
  * _Light blue-Patience_
  * _Dark blue-Integrity_
  * _Purple-Perseverance_



_Human souls are frequently seen in battle and are much stronger than monster souls. The only time a monster soul is seen is if the monster willingly takes it out. This is the biggest sign of trust or intimacy a monster can have (showing their SOUL)_

_When 2 monsters join their SOUL’s together the magic in the souls can intertwine and create a monster child. This happens quickly and is very different from human pregnancy. However, some monster species are able to reproduce asexually._

**_Monster sex_ **

_Monsters usall-_

You slammed the book over to the next section, face flushed slightly. Aloe gave you what you think was a raised eyebrow.

 

**_ BOSS MONSTERS _ **

_There is very little known about boss monsters except for the fact that they are incredibly powerful and have strong souls. Unfortunately, the majority of boss monsters died out in the war of humans and monsters thousands of years ago along with the original dragons, goblins and skeleton kind._

_The only known boss monsters are…_

  * _Asgore dreemurr_
  * _Toriel dreemurr_
  * _(formerly) Asriel dreemurr_
  * _Gerson (Hammer of justice)_
  * _~~[REDACTED] COMPUTER COULD NOT FIND~~_



 

 

“hey it says here that skeletons died out but G is still alive.”  You questioned.

“maybe it was writing before he was born there’s a lot of scrap stuff in there.”

You hummed. “yea.”

 

You both continued to read in silence until dusk fell and the night crept in. leaving the library in a creepy darkness. The only light coming from Aloes desk.

 

You eventually stretched, “I think its time for bed.” You said to aloe who nodded.

 

“I agree…. We should do this again sometime.”

 

You smiled, “yeah, what about tomorrow?”

 

He grinned “ok. Here let me take your books I’ll walk you up to your room.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You both got to you and G’s room and opened the door. G who was lying on the bed instantly sat up and was beside you in an instant. “Where were you?” he hissed. He finally looked at Aloe, and who are you?”

 

“G you remember aloe, right? We sit together at lunch.”

 

G grunted and grabbed the books of Aloe. Setting them in a cupboard. “you should probably leave now.” He said nonchalantly.

“night Aloe,” you said, “thanks for tonight.”

 

Aloe winked “any time.”

 

G scowled and slammed the door. “I don’t like him.” He spoke finally.

 

“Why? He’s nice.”

 

“Well I don’t like him. Anyway, I got something for you.”

 

He thrust a woolly beanie in your hands. “I know without a lot of hair human heads can get cold so I thought that you…might…want it?”

You smiled at him. “thank you G. I wish I could get you something though.”

“nah I don’t need anything.”

“just. Thank you.”

It was black in colour with light blue accents it was gorgeous.  You wore it to bed that night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> please leave kudos and say what you think of this in the comments! 
> 
> Also Aloe is a play on aloe Vera the plant and gel you can use. He has a face and limbs he's just blue and looks like he's made of jelly. he's kinda cute though.


	12. the mall pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you go to the mall!

The next morning you woke up at dawn as usual from G shaking you and telling you to get your lazy ass out off bed. You opened your eyes and quickly shut them again from the attack of morning light you received and pulled your duvet over your head. “nooooo I’m to sleepy.”

“well you did decide to go to bed after midnight dumbass.” He easily pulled your covers of and you shrieked and curled into a tight ball, “Hurry up your doing a mission with the rest of us today.” You groaned and opened your eyes to see G’s form scowling at you in the golden sunlight of dawn.

You sat up and G, who you now knew was fully dressed grabbed his two guns a packet of cigarettes and left, _probably to get his morning smoke and coffee_ you thought.

 

You got changed into your clothes from yesterday and stuck on the hat that G gave you last night. You then groggily made your way down to the dinner hall to get breakfast yourself when you seen Aloe. “oh, hey aloe. I’m not gonna be able to make it to the library till later cause I’m on a mission today.”

Aloe looked at you a little dejectedly but then smiled, “oh that’s ok I’m on cleaning duty today anyway.” He gave a disgusted look at the thought of having to clean everyone’s mess. “have fun.”

You grinned, “thanks.”

 

 

****

 

 

 

You got to the cafeteria and sat down beside G who was drinking his black coffee, “They kicked me out of the kitchen cause I tried to steal the entire jug.”

 

You snorted into your own coffee, “why would you do that?”

 

G looked at you, “There is few things a skeleton need in his life, coffee being one of them.”

 

You rolled your eyes, “I’ll make sure to remember that G”

 

“please do kidaroomontangles.”

 

“OH MY GOD SHUT UP THAT WAS STUPID AS FUCK AND YOU KNOW IT!”

“what would you rather me call you? Princess maybe?”

 

You looked at g with mock disgust, “excuse you I am a QUEEN,”

 

“princess it is then.”

 

“fuck you.”

 

“anytime…princess.”

 

 

Your face heated up and G laughed, winking at you. Just as you were about to launch yourself across the table and strangle the skeleton in front of you miss Wilson walked in. “ANY FUCKER GOING ON A MISSION TODAY GET TO THE VEICHALE STATION WE ARE LEAVING IN 15 MINUTES.”  Her booming voice yelled.

 

G sighed throwing his head back and then looked at you with a smirk, “time to go…princess.”

 

“Fuck off,” you muttered and left for the vans as G laughed and followed you.

 

It was a …nice laugh a full one.

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You held your gun tightly as the military van drove towards the shopping mall you, G and a few others where going to. The road was bumpy and not much was said. Silence overtook the air, as everybody stared at their guns.

“I hope we get something good.” A girl spoke eventually. She couldn’t have been any older than 15 with messily chopped brown and eyes framed with such fire that it could put a grown man to shame she was hunched over and was staring at the floor with such intensity you thought it would combust.  

“yeah…me too.” You replied.

 

“What are we getting again?” a bird like monster asked, “like I know we need food and all but like _what kind_ of food.”

 

“stuff that’s in a can mostly.” You answered

 

“ohh like Mettatons deluxe human soul flavoured cake in a tin?” the bird monster said his orange feathers bunched up in excitement. “oh I did love watching mettaton when we where in the underground. He was a true STAR… the episode with the human in it was amazing they-“

 

“We’re not getting mettaton food.” G said. He had a far away look in his eye like the obsession with mettaton was remining him of something. Weird.

 

****

 

 

When you got there the first thing you noticed was that the building was covered in vines and thorns. It almost looked like they…took over?

 

Nah, plants can’t do that.

 

G looked at the building and his eye sockets went black. He stared at it. Everyone else did too.

 

“what it didn’t look like that last week!” the driver said. He was a dark-skinned man with arms bigger than your head but a kind look in his face. His thick new jersey accent was filled with confusion.

 

I’m going to check it out said G and he disappeared in a blink.

 

 

****

 

“wait g…goddammit G.” you muttered as you got out of the van. You walked towards the building a pistol in one hand and a knife in the other. “stupid idiot. Give me a warning next time.” You slid through the vines blocking the door and they were huge. Easily the size of your torso at least.

 

Vines covered every inch of the inside of the mall as well, having destroyed everything there wasn’t even a zombie to kill. Sunlight poured through the broken glassed ceiling. “G.” you called out.

 

Eventually you found him. He was standing still holding something in his hand. “G?” you spoke softly walking up to him.

 

**“  T  H  A T   W  E  E  D   .”**

G’s usual eye lights were gone. He wore an expression of pure malice and murder a shadow crossing his features giving him a truly skeletal and monstrous look. You had never seen him look like this before, and you never wanted to again.

 

“G. what is it?” you asked.

 

The skeleton shut his eye sockets and he forced his expression away, he opened them again and his usual white eye lights were back. He looked at his hand which was holding a red piece of fabric, “my brother.” He choked out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“my brother was here.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens :) 
> 
> sorry for being away for so long! have a small chapter for now!
> 
> Happy 3rd anniversary Undertale!


	13. the mall part 2

“my brother was here,”

The white dots in g’s eyes were gone. His face didn’t have any trace of an expression and he was almost shaking. You could hear a faint rattle from his bones as he gritted his teeth.

You just opened your mouth to ask him what he meant when suddenly the shop door burst open and the teenager from earlier stood there, “you guys alright? Everyone’s looking for you’d so we can go to the next mall since this one’s a bust.” she asked. G didn’t answer he was still clutching the red fabric like a lifeline before he closed his eye sockets and put the material inside his pocket. When he opened them again his pinpricks of light where back, and he grinned. “yeah we’re good.”

You eyed him warily and then followed the teenager back to the car. Everyone was looking at you expectantly, “so did yam get anything?” the bird monster asked.

“what do ya think?” G spat out gesturing to your empty hands.

The bird monster held up his hands defensively, “jeez dude calm down, I was only asking.” He said his eyes widened leaning away from G, “just chill out a little ya know.”

G just looked down at the floor of the car his hands in his jacket pockets fiddling about with something. You assumed that it was the material he found.

 

 

You eventually got to a supermarket and piled out of the car. The late spring/ early summer afternoon light giving your group time to get what you need and then go back home.

This mall wasn’t covered in vines like the last one but it was still in bad shape. “look for and opening. G and y/n go around the back. Give the practiced signal if you get in we’ll give you one back if were in as well.” You nodded and you and G went around the back.

You noticed a staff only door and poked G, “hey, there’s a staff door that we can open.”

“There’s no windows, so no. we should check if there’s somewhere where we can see the amount of zombies ready to tear our heads off.”  

You sighed and kept looking, the typical the end is near graffiti littered the walls as well as a few monster kind slurs. You then perked up when you seen the food court windows, unfortunately there was a few zombies. You heard a growl behind you and whipped your head around, a zombie with…something coming out of its head was running straight towards you with a witch zombie and a normal regular zombie. The one with the thing coming out of its head whipped a long slimy thing coming out of its mouth at you. You gasped and ducked your head just as it passed you and hit the glass beside you which started to sizzle and melt. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” you screamed. And grabbed you gun, but the witch zombie screamed and lunged at you before you could grab your pistol. A bang went of and the witch went down quickly. You then managed to grab your gun and shoot the other 2 zombies in the head, narrowly avoiding the long tongue coming from one.

 

“what was that?” you asked.

“I haven’t seen a slimmer in a long time G said. He looked back at the cafeteria, “fuck.”

You looked. Zombies were crowded against the cracking glass banging, yelling and growling to get a bite of you. “fuck indeed.” You muttered.

 

The glass started cracking more and more. It wasn’t going to hold up. “Let’s just go to that staff entrance,” you said to G,

“on it.” He grabbed you pulling you into a hug and suddenly the world fell from underneath you and then you were at the door. G let you go and you stumbled away from him, leaning against the door. “g what the fuck?”

He gave you a sympathetic wince, “first time not half unconscious is always the worst.”

You glared at him. “Just help me open this door.”

 

Once the door was open and you both checked it was safe as it could be you let out the whistle your group practised as the signal. Only amplified due to some ‘magic’ G had. A similar whistle came back.

 

Okay so let’s go look for some food. You grinned, “grab something if you like it.”

 

As you searched you didn’t notice the egg G slipped into his pocket.

 

You and G got the food you needed and then met up with the rest of your group. “got everything good. We don’t have much daylight left.”

 

As you walked out of the supermarket you noticed a spray painting of an upside-down heart with a knife through it with HLH written at the bottom. The monsters seemed to look at it with more uncertainty than the rest of the humans you seen. “what is that?” you asked.

 

They call themselves “Humans Last Hope. They’re a group of monster racists.” The orange bird said.

“essentially they’re terrorists.” G spoke, “when we were still in the monster camp on the mountain, they uhm…. Did some pretty bad stuff.”

“They bombed us it killed our king, fatally injured the royal mascot and queen as well as injuring our ambassador, who is _just a kid_. They only survived on determination and many intense healing sessions. Your human government did _nothing_ about it.” The bird spat.

You looked over at G, he had a faraway look in his eye sockets, his head lowered.

 

You all left the supermarket the evening air still pleasantly warm as the promise of summer approaches, but the light is still dimmed.

 

***

When you got back to the school after you had some leftover food and a quick wash you headed to the library to meet aloe.

 

The blue slimy monster grinned as he seen you and waved. “hey.” He spoke.

“hey,” you grinned as you sat down beside him. “what’ya reading?”

“a book.”

You rolled your eyes and stuck your tongue out, “duh.”

 

He laughed and turned it over. “huh I love that book series.” You smiled, “the books are sooooo much better than the movies though.”

“duly noted.” Aloe grinned.

 

After a reading for a while you stood up. “want to train with me?” you asked.

The monster nodded and he set his book down. “sure…now.”

“well yeah, only if you want to.”

 

***

You both walked down to the PE hall or ‘training grounds.’ Where a bunch of sloppily made targets were kept.

 

You tuned and faced Aloe getting into a comfortable stance, “come on. Hit me.”

He smirked and reached his hand towards you. it started stretching out and moulded into a tree like structure. You screamed and suddenly you were sent flying backwards.

Aloe laughed as you ungracefully fell on your backside, his arm shrinking back to normal.

“Is that your magic? Its so cool.” You said.

“oh, I can do much more than that.” He swung his arm and bits of it started flying towards you. You ducked out of the way and it landed on the floor. You sprinted towards him and punched him in the crook of his armpit. He gasped and you kicked his kneecap and knocked him to the ground.

 

You yelped again as he used the tree attack to knock you of him, right into the piles of goo.

 

“ugh,” you groaned as you tried to get up to no avail. You were stuck. Aloes goo stuck you too the ground. 

 

“wha? How’d you do that? You asked.

“Through tactical analysis and magic.” He grinned. “told you I could do more. I was in the waterfall section of the royal guard back in the underground. Here let me.”

 

He reached is hand out to your leg where the slime was and it started disappearing, you watched in awe as it disappeared. “so, what’s the royal guard?”

“G didn’t tell you? it’s kind of like your human army but…better.”

“how? The police do a decent job most of the time.”

“well we use magic and we work directly for our king and head, we are also not a bunch of racist pricks.” 

“oh.”

 

At the look on your face he sighed, “sorry it’s just…. they weren’t the kindest to us when we were in

the monster camp. They would come into our makeshift village and destroy our things, they beat people up, they even dusted a few people as well as not protecting us when…when our king was killed.”

 

“that’s horrible.” You said

Aloe gave you a bitter smile, “Yeah but they’re all dead now cause of the apocalypse.”

 

“how’d you get here?”  you asked.

“well after the murder of our king and attempted murder of our queen and ambassador we were understandably livid. Our head of the royal guard attacked the army herself. She survived but she was beaten pretty badly. Then this happened. Our head of the royal guard and some others took the ambassador and tried to get them to safety.  She split the royal guard up so some would go with her, some would evacuate back to the underground with civilians and some stayed in our camp with the injured queen.  The terrorist group HLH came and…”

He looked away, his eyes glazed over, “there was so much dust.”  He whispered. “we just barely managed to get her to safety and we still. No, _I still._  He looked away.

 

“I’m sorry,” was all you could say. “about everything.”

He smiled softly. “wasn’t your fault. At least our ambassador now has Undyne and Papyrus. If their still alive.”

You felt like you heard that name before… _Papyrus._

 

 

 

 

***

After sparring a bit more with Aloe, you went back to your room to find G lying on his bed playing with the fabric. “hey, how are you?”

He looked at you wit an unreadable expression, “I’ve been better,”

You sat on your bed and crossed your legs, “tell me what your thinking.” You said offering G a small smile.

 The skeleton laughed dryly, “don’t think you really wanna know what’s going on in _my_ head princess.” He looked back at the cloth.

“what’s your brothers name?” you asked.

“Papyrus, or the great and wonderful Papyrus as he likes to call himself. He’s the coolest.”

“Are you going to look for him?” You asked.

“why do you even want to know anyway?” He snapped, “its not like you care or anything considering the first thing you do when you get back is run to the slime ball.”

“What? Are you serious? You’re the one that told me not to talk to you on the way back, that you needed time to think!”

G stood up and so did you, “And I did. But you still run to the slime ball all the time. I never get to talk to you.”

“oh, so its MY fault for having friends.”

“you don’t even care. Do you know how worried I was when they took me away to that cell? It was shit. I thought I was… and you didn’t care.”

You stood up and walked towards him, “what do you even have against aloe anyway?”

“Night Y/N.” he snapped.

“no, I asked you a question.”

“and I said _Night Y/N_ ,”

 

Your glare didn’t let up, “this is why I’m friends with aloe. He isn’t a pompous dick head who doesn’t tell me anything he- “

“ **S h u t   u p**.” is all G said.

You rolled your eyes and got ready for bed.

***

The next morning you didn’t talk to G. G didn’t talk to you.

 

You bot sat at a different table for the first time at breakfast. Didn’t talk to each other during chores. And glared at each other during lunch. During your next set of chores, you sighed, you normally you had G being a sarcastic shit next to you but now you were alone.  You wouldn’t have care if you weren’t fighting. You looked over at him and seen him staring at you, ‘ _What?’_ you mouthed and he looked like he was going to say something but he looked away.

At dinner you were eating (still at separate tables) when a guy came up to you and snuck is arm around your waist. “uhm do I know you?” you asked trying to pry yourself out of his grip, but he held tighter. “come on babe lets ditch this shit and go to my room.”  

“uhm no thanks I kinda have stuff to- “

He leaned forward and you leaned away still trying to get out of his grip. “look I don’t want to hurt you just get off and we can forget this happened.”

The man laughed and pulled you forward. “Come on babe I don’t bite.”

Suddenly a boney hand slammed on the table making everyone jump, the man was wrenched away from you and G had a nearly murderous expression on his face, “but I do.”

 

The man looked at G in horror and ran out of the cafeteria. G looked at you sheepishly and rubbed his neck, “sorry I know you could have probably handled him yourself.”

“no, its ok.” You quickly said.

“look I’m sorry.” You both said at the same time. G’s eyes widened at that, “what no you have nothing to be sorry for.” he said

“so, do you want to give me some of your food and we can call it even?”

G laughed “yea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Aloe?  
> what colour do you think readers soul is?
> 
> Please give kudos and comment!
> 
> Constructive comments are appreciated


	14. evicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get evicted

“your evicted.”

 

“ _WHAT?_ ”

 

You stared at miss Wilson in horror, she can’t just _kick you out_ like that.

 

“not you him.” The middle-aged woman said, surprisingly quietly compared to her usual booming tone. It held a certain coldness that made the small office room feel like it dropped 20 degrees.

You turned your head and looked at G before turning your head back to miss Wilson, “why?” you asked.

“Assault of a human being _with magic_ no less is not permitted.” She spoke coolly, “but I’m talking to him, not you so id suggest you shut up or leave.” She turned back to G, “I want your stuff packed and you gone in the next few hours. Failure to comply can lead to drastic measures, the government isn’t the only organisation with magic suppression material anymore but I’m quite sure you know that already _G.”_

The monster simply nodded his head with a forced grin on his face, “clear as crystal ill be gone soon enough.”

“what.” You said eventually. “no, I’m coming with you.”

Miss Wilson looked at you. “no. you are still needed for Infor- “

“I’m not being your lab rat anymore.” You spat, I’m leaving and you can’t keep me here.”

Miss Wilson looked at you with an expression that could only be filled with frustration, “what about everything we’ve done for you?” she asked, “we gave you food, shelter, trained you from nothing and this is how you re-pay me? Think about everyone you could help? Think about your friend aloe.”

You flinched at the mention of aloes name. “Shut up.” you snapped.

“I helped you.” the woman roared, “I made you from nothing! And you are going to be my special little lab rat whether you like it or _not_!”

Miss Wilson pulled out a gun from her hip pocket and aimed it at your stomach, “what are you- “you started before G grabbed you and you were in your room. You could faintly hear a gun shot.

“pack your stuff.” G quickly spoke throwing you your rucksack.

You started grabbing your things, your torch check. You heard footsteps thundering outside.

Your knife, check the footsteps were getting louder.

Your clothes, check the sound was banging on the door.

You quickly through the rest of the stuff n your bag not caring about neatness. Oh, your hat and coat can’t forget that.

“y/n! its aloe. Quick open up.”

You opened the door to see a stressed aloe he shoved passed you and shut the door behind him before adding some magic goo on to it. Thundering footsteps, a crowd could be heard behind the door. “go,” Aloe said, “ill hold them off.”

“aloe you don’t have to do that please. Come with us.” You said.

He smiled and did something you didn’t expect, he walked towards you, “so I know we probably won’t see each other again so… ah fuck it.”

He kissed you.

 

After like 2 seconds G coughed looking away. “uhm,” aloe flushed shoving you towards G. “see yam.”

You didn’t get to reply because G teleported you away.

 

You looked around the walls outside of the school. “Oh, look our cars still here,” you said grinning.  You both got into the car.

“…so.” G said, “what do we do now?”

“you stared out the drivers window as you kept driving. “I don’t know.” You said. “we could go to ebbot. Or look for our families. Your first though they seem closer.”

 

G looked at you eye sockets wide, “you want to look for papyrus?”

You shrugged your shoulders, “well there’s nothing better to do at the end of the world.”

 

“So, do you wanna check out that city that had the vine mall?”

 

“yea.”

 

***

 

You sighed, it was night fall by the time you got to the city. The spring air cutting you sharply. You huddled into your coat and hat, forgetting what true chills felt like in the months you spent at the school. G rolled his eyes and took of his coat throwing it at you, revealing his white turtleneck underneath.

“uhm you don’t have too,” you said handing him back his coat but he kept shoving it at you. “don’t worry bout me princess the cold just goes right through me,” he winked at you, “besides you look cute in it.”

Your felt your face heat up and you put his jacket around you and your parka, well it _was_ nice…and comfy…and fluffy. And warm and it smelt like spices and cigarettes.

You sighed as you closed your eyes for dreams. G looking at you with a look you can’t describe.

 

You groan as G nudges you awake, “get up princess, we got work to do,”

“noooo.” You said nuzzling into his jacket more, “s too bright imma sleep.”

A laugh made you open your eyes and squint. Ow your neck cramps.

“You awake now princess?” G smirked.

“fuck you.”

“maybe later,” he said clearing his non-existent throat. “I cleared most of the zombies in the mall so it should be safe enough to go in,”

That’s when you noticed he wasn’t wearing his jacket. “oh, here have this back,” you threw his jacket at him and got out of the car, you stretched and your back popped. “ahhh.”

G looked at you with a slight hint of yellow to his face. “uhm lets look around.” He said.

 

The vine covered mall was still as creepy when you seen it second as it was when you seen it first, but g didn’t go inside the building he went around the other side where the ground was scorched and mud and blood was everywhere. “I wonder what happened here?” you thought aloud.

“probably a zombie hoard. A large one by the size of the fire magic used.”

“do you know where they went?” you asked.

“not far probably, they seem to have been on foot.”

“so, we just wander around a city in hopes we’ll find your brother?”

“pretty much.”

 

***

You were …tired to say the least.

You and G had been driving around the city for _hours_ and you haven’t seen a living soul. Is g’s brother really here? Or did he do the sensible thing and leave?

As you passed another shop and hit the fifth zombie you winced. It kinda reminded you of Grand theft auto or a racing game with the amount of bodies you hit.

“uhm G are you sure he’s here?”

“he has to be.” G replied.

***

It was getting close to nightfall.

“G we can’t look any longer, we won’t be able to see in the dark.” You told him gently.

He sighed and slumped back in the driver’s seat. “you might not be able to,” he said and tried to open the car door but you grabbed his bony wrist.

 

“no G you need rest.”

 

After 30seconds of glaring at each other he sighed. “fine.”

 

***

The next day you woke up to G shaking you while driving, “come on we still need to look for paps.”

You groaned and swatted his hand before realising he was driving, “any luck so far?”

“I’ve seen another part of a street completely incinerated with bones sticking out here and there so they’re _real close._

You grinned, “are you excited?”

G gave you a smirk, “hell yeah. You’ll understand once you meet him.”

 

Suddenly the car stopped. “oh, fucking hell.” G complained.

“hey this is kind of like how I met you!”

G gave you a look, “yeah but you weren’t in the middle of a completely zombie infested city. Oh fuck.” He muttered looking ahead.

You glanced up, “oh fuck indeed.”

 

There was a colossal hoard of zombies and they were headed your way.

A hand it your window making you scream. Zombies appeared everywhere. One broke the back window and you hastily shot it with one hand and stabbing another zombie with the other. G was throwing bone attack after bone attack at the zombies having better luck than you.

Then, the worst thing that could happen. Happened.

The windshield completely smashed and zombies poured in.

You screamed and started shooting at everything and you heard some sort of blasting with multiple bone attacks skewering many of the zombies. He also bashed the zombies it the car with a bone.

 

Suddenly a blast of fire hit the zombies in the front of the car missing you by a hair, there was a lot of bangs and some vines impaled a few zombies. Bones were everywhere and a teenager was standing at your car door with a hand to help you out.

 

They had reddish brown eyes and hair cut short like a misshapen bob around their face except half of their face seemed to be burnt. From their right ear to just before their eye looked like it had a nasty burn. They were wearing a brown bomber jacket and had a smiling flower on their shoulder. They also sported a striped jumper and a pair of jeans and boots.

“are you alright?” they asked.

“uhm yeah.”  You said getting out of the car.

 

“BROTHER” you heard a voice yell and you turned around. Two skeletons were clinging to each other for dear life. From what you could see papyrus was tall. Like _way_ over six-foot, G only came up to his shoulder and G was only a few inches taller than you! he had a long red tattered scarf. A black cropped leather jacket with a red top underneath. He seemed to have a few cracks in his skull like G except more frayed looking.

Eventually he let go of his brother and then turned to you. “GREETINGS HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. AND THIS IS FRISK AND FLOWEY.”

 

The teenager waved lazily at you and the flower just scoffed. “let’s go someplace warmer so we can talk there.” Frisk grinned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this isn't my best chapter but i'm trying my best!  
> any comments or kudos are really appreaciated they make my day!  
> how do you think life's gonna pan out now huh?  
> what colour do you think readers soul is?


	15. the apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN i know i'm a few days late but oh well.

“So, what were you doing before we found you?” Frisk asked curiously, “yea h you know how stupid it is to wander into the middle of the city without any caution smiley trash bag,” Flowey snarked rudely.

“we were actually looking for you,” you laughed sheepishly rubbing your hand behind your neck. God G was rubbing off on you.

Frisk turned to you with a raised eyebrow. “you nearly got yourselves killed.”

“we were handling things just fine.” G quickly but in. Papyrus raised his eyebrows and snickered at his brother.

“THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH NEEDING A LITTLE HELP BROTHER.”

“we didn’t need- “G cut himself off looking at papyrus with a hilarious expression at his brother’s laughter.

“So, what about you egg head?” the flower no Flowey questioned,

“don’t call her an egg head,” frisk spoke flicking Flowey on the petals causing him to mutter a soft ‘ow’ before staring at you intently from frisks shoulder.

“I’m with G. we’ve been living together a few months, so we just kind of stuck together.”

Frisk nodded their head and Flowey squinted his eyes at you.

 

“OH, BROTHER BEFORE I FORGET! WAT HAPPENED TO YOU AFTER WE LEFT THE HOTEL? WE TRIED TO GO BACK FOR YOU BUT THE BUILDING WAS BURNT TO A CRISP WE THOUGHT YOU WHERE DUST.”

G’s face twisted and he shoved his hands into his pockets, looking at the ground. “not much they just relocated me that’s all.”

Your memory flashed back to seeing him lying on the bed in the barn with magic suspension material covering him up. you opened your mouth to say something but a quick look from G shut you up. You guessed that it wasn’t your place to say what happened if even YOU didn’t know the full picture.

 

After a while of walking some more you finally got to the rundown apartment building that Frisk and Papyrus where staying at. The building was run down. Doors and windows were blocked up and fire damage seemed to have taken over the upper floors. The fire escape outside was inside an alley and completely destroyed up to the 3rd floor and lay in a heap next to the building “how do you get in the doors are blocked and everywhere just seems a bit.” you trailed off.

 

“IM GLAD YOU ASKED HUMAN!” papyrus spoke proudly, “IT’S A COMPLETLEY DISASTOROUS PUZZLE THAT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND FRISK CAME UP WITH TO SECURE THE PROPERTY FROM ANY POTENTIAL INTRUDERS. FRISK IF YOU WOULD DO THE HONERS.”

Frisk nodded grinning going to the wall adjacent from the fire escape that was painted red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. Okay the puzzle is colour co-ordinated. Don’t touch the red bricks they’ll destroy the system and either me or papyrus will have to re set it. the yellow bricks will electrocute you if touch them too much. Once you touch the orange brick you have to touch the rest of the code in 10 seconds or the system will just restart. The green bricks only need touched once which will light up where the invisible platforms are and the blue will lock them in place for 2 minutes. The purple is to turn it off in case of emergency.

 

“sooo what’s the code?” G asked>

 

“Green, Orange Yellow Blue.” Frisk answered.

 

You nodded and Frisk smacked the bricks a few red sparks appearing each time. “what are those red sparks?” you asked curious.

 

“my magic,” frisk answered, “it’s the same colour as my SOUL.”

“your soul?”

“No not you soul your SOUL,” G said.

“I said the same thing!”

“IM AFRAID YOU DIDN’T HUMAN,”

 

There was suddenly a shimmer above you and you gasped in awe a green light enveloped the alleyway. A glowing green staircase materialised in front of frisk they grinned at the look of awe on your face, “come on,” they laughed as they ran up the stairs. You were quick to follow them, then G behind you and lastly papyrus.

Frisk opened up the apartment door and walked inside. “WELCOME TO OUR HUMBLE ABODE HUMAN AND BROTHER.” Papyrus said, somehow in front of you. His shattered skull was in full view as he turned his back on you to talk to frisk quite loudly about the tour of the apartment.

“FIRST WE NEED TO SHOW THEM OUR LIVING ROOM AND THEN OUR FOOD STASH AND THEN- “

“Papyrus we can show them our apartment in a few minutes but we should probably get some food first.” Flowey said surprisingly patentially to papyrus.

“OH YES HOW COULD I FORGET THE SPEACIAL BREAKFAST BARS.” Papyrus exclaimed, “I WOULD USALLY MAKE CELEBRSTORY SPAGHETTI HUMAN BUT APPARENTLY THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS SPAGHETTI IN THE APOCALYPSE.” G shot a look towards frisk who shrugged nonchalantly.

“Anyway, this our apartment.” Frisk said gesturing to the bare peeling yellowing walls and the ripped worn-down furniture. “I don’t think this place was in the best of conditions before the apocalypse but hey its home for us.”

“a crappy one,” Flowey muttered.

“I FOUND CELEBRETORY CANNED BEANS!” Papyrus yelled joyfully.  “WE CAN HAVE A TREAT TONIGHT TO CELEBRATE FINDING MY BROTHER AND HIS HUMAN.”

“my names…” you began to say but were cut off by Flowey.

 

“that’s great papyrus I can’t wait to have some!”

 

“uhm my names.” once again you were cut off.

 

“DO YOU LIKE BEANS BROTHERS HUMAN?”

 

“uhm yeah. Also, my name’s- “

 

Then you were cut of for a THIRD time, your face crinkled in obvious frustration. “THAT’S GREAT HUMAN OH I CANNOT WAIT TO LET YOU TRY SOME CELEBRATORY BEA- “

 

“MY NAME’S (Y/N)!” you yelled.

 

Everyone looked at you in shock, “no need to yell that’s just rude.” Flowey stated.

 

You gaped like a fish, what the hell!?

 

“Uhm you alright (Y/N)?” G asked, giving you with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Uhm yea I’m good.” You replied looking at the floor, crossing your arms.

 

He gave you a weird look but didn’t say anything else.

 

“SOOO.” Frisk said after a short period of silence, “how long are you going out?”

 

You splutted your cheeks slightly flushing. G was in a similar state beside you, his cheeks going a soft yellow, “…we…we  h haven’t.” he said

“w-we-we are NOT aren’t, “you said.

Frisk grinned at you both walking over and plotting themselves on the sofa, Flowey still on their undamaged sides shoulder.  “there’s no shame in a human-monster relationship.”

“oh yeah we know we just aren’t dating.” You said nervously laughing.

G nodded laughing “yeah can you see me dating anyone let alone a human?”  

You flinched slightly at that, what did he mean he wouldn’t date a human? Was there something wrong with you? not that you were interested but was it his experience with being friends with you or was it something else _? Its not my place to judge_. You thought.

 

When you were lost in thought frisk left to help papyrus with dinner.  G nudged your side, “isn’t my brother the coolest?” he said grinning at you.

You gave a small smile in return. “yeah he is pretty cool.” After a bit of silence, you asked him a question that bothered you from you met the skeleton and the teen. “what happened to them? Their scars look horrific.”

G gave you a bitter smile, “Frisk is the monster ambassador and papyrus is the mascot. When the bomb that was left killed our king, the queen, frisk and papyrus where fatally injured. I didn’t know if he was going to turn to dust or not”

 

“what about you? you asked looking at the holes on his hands and the cracks on his skull.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” He said. You pouted but didn’t complain.

 

“FOODS READY.” Papyrus said.

 

Dinner turned out to be beans and a cereal bar but you ate it all without complaint. G sat beside you on the sofa, your shoulders nearly touching.  

 

 

It was a nice night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT TUMBLR!!! 
> 
> Heres a link to it https://inky-horizon.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also comments and kudos are appreaciated! 
> 
> thanks for reading DDBTKA (wow thats long)


	16. new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how short this is. hopefully ill have the next chapter out soon!

You opened your eyes to see the back an unfamiliar couch you were snuggled into just moments ago. ‘ _Where am I’ you_ thought. Oh right, you found the ambassador and papyrus. Or well they found you.

You turned around on the sofa to see an empty floor, “G.” you muttered still half asleep.  You took in your surroundings. The morning light from sunrise shone into the small, dusty apartment making the dust particles in the air look like golden glitter.

You felt around for your hat that G gave you and put it on your head. Covering your growing but still quite short hair. _‘How long has it been since that day?’_ you pondered. A few months now it was June you weren’t going to need your coat for a while, but your hat was your new aesthetic.

You sat up on the old worn red couch and yawned stretching your arms out and smacking your dry lips and trying to get some moisture down your throat.

You coughed as you staggered ungracefully of the couch, opening the living room door and making your way towards the kitchen. 

G was already there sitting at the small, wooden, rounded table with Papyrus, Frisk and Flowey. He glanced in your direction upon hearing the door creak open and gave you a lazy grin as you walked in, “you look like shit.” Flowey said before anyone could speak.

“FLOWEY THAT WASN’T VERY NICE.” Papyrus said, turning around to look at you, “THE HUMAN LOOKS NOTHING LIKE WHAT COMES OUT OF THEIR BOTTOMS. FIRST OF ALL, THEY ARE WEARING CLOTHES!” papyrus spoke gesturing his gloved hand towards you.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how your quiet voice sounds compared to this.” Frisk winced rubbing their good ear, their scarred side facing you.

“you have a quiet voice?” you said to Papyrus. The look everyone gave you made you wince, “sorry, that was rude.” You apologised.

“IT IS QUITE ALRIGHT HUMAN (Y/N).”

“so, what we doin today?” G asked glancing between Papyrus and Frisk.

“Thinking of more places we can search for mom,” frisk answered.

“AND UNDYNE.”

“and alphys I guess.”

 

Frisk stood up from the plastic table and ran out of the kitchen. Flowey sighed from his makeshift pot he sat in. it was an old leather boot filled with dry soil.

“I uhh like your pot.” You said to Flowey trying to make conversation. He turned his head and let out a hmph.

Frisk ran back into the kitchen and slammed a map on the table. You seen notes scrawled across it and certain places had been drawn in x’s or scribbled out saying DANGEROUS UNLIKELY HERE. Some were circled multiple times with times written beside them.

“We’ve checked nearly every area surrounding Ebott and Tobbe.” Frisk said,” I was hoping that later this week we could start moving again towards the rural areas of Tobbe. They could be there.”

G nodded, “ I assume we’re gonna to be looking for a new car then since ours is…”

“completely and utterly destroyed by zombies.” You interrupted.

 

Frisk tilted their head slightly in apparent confusion, you think. It was kind of hard to read their body language. “there’s a car showroom in this city. We can probably get a car there.”

 

Papyrus clapped his hands, “OH WOWIE WERE GONNA GET A NEW CAR. ILL FINALLY FEEL THE WIND WHIP MY HAIR AS I CRUSE IN OUR NEW CAR!”

“I doubt were getting a convertible bro.” G said raising an eyebrow at his brother.

“SHUSH BROTHER,”

 

 

***

 

 

You finally got to the car show room.

 

“uhh my legs are killing me,” you complained, rubbing your calf.

 

G laughed, “you did military training for weeks,”

 

You pouted at his words, “I am lazy by nature G. you of all people should know this.”

 

Frisk and Papyrus were ahead of you both looking at every car that was left behind…which wasn’t many. The showroom was completely trashed. Windows were broken and dust and grime made its way inside the building. The cars that were left were either irreparably damaged, or missing certain thing like doors, steering wheels, seats-

 

“why would someone need everything inside a car but just leave the shell?” g questioned looking at a pretty blue 7-seater car.

“I dunno.” You answered.

 

You moved into another room and then you saw it.

The perfect vehicle.

 

A campervan.

 

 

“G, G I found it, I found exactly what we were looking for,” you shouted a grin on your face as you ran towards him, waving him to come to you.

 

“whattya mean you fou- oh.”

 

“isn’t it perfect!” you grinned. We went camping in a tent when I was younger but we never something like this.”

 

“what about fuel?” G questioned.

 

“its for free now it’ll be fine. Plus, we can all fit and sleep in comfort.”

 

G looked at it. “well it is quite cool,” he said.

 

“Frisk! Papyrus! we found the perfect thing!” you yelled.

 

***

 

After changing the tyres on your new campervan, you all got in. G was at the wheel concentrating on the road.

 

After collecting your things, you all got into your new home and drove off in your new home.

 

Too the country side you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading so far! i also now have a tumblr where you can ask me questions! YAY  
> https://inky-horizon.tumblr.com/
> 
> also please comment and leave kudos <3


	17. there'll be consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a few days since you started your search for Undyne and Alphys. You sat on the couch a few feet behind the driver seats where papyrus was driving with G beside him looking at a different map. Frisk was looking at the notes they made thoughtfully awhile Flowey was ‘photosynthesising’ beside a window. “I think we should head towards Ebbot,” you said, “we haven’t found any leads on them here.”

Its been a few days since you started your search for Undyne and Alphys. You sat on the couch a few feet behind the driver seats where papyrus was driving with G beside him looking at a different map. Frisk was looking at the notes they made thoughtfully awhile Flowey was ‘photosynthesising’ beside a window. “I think we should head towards Ebbot,” you said, “we haven’t found any leads on them here.”

 

“but we haven’t checked _everywhere_.” Frisk replied. The teenager replied still looking at their notes. There was a faded photo of the monsters you were looking for beside them. You picked it up and looked at it again.

The photograph was faded but you could almost feel the happiness radiating from it. A younger, non-scarred Frisk was in the middle of the photograph with a smiling goat monster who had her paws on frisks shoulders.

_that’s my mum Toriel, frisk told you with a sad smile on their young face_ ,

 A yellow lizard in a white lab coat standing beside the child _(Alphys, you thought_ ), a blue looking fish lady with bright red hair and an eyepatch stood with her arm around Alphys and sporting a huge grin, ( _Undyne_ you thought),

 Beside Undyne was a HUGE version of Toriel with bigger horns and a beard. _“that’s Asgore,” frisk told you “he is…was the king of monsters, and kinda my dad.”  You then questioned them if that meant that they were the new ruler of monsters to which they sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of their neck, a habit they probably picked up from G._

On the other side of Toriel was a smiling G, he had a warmness in his eyes sockets that you wished you could see more in person rather than a photo.  You stared at the photograph longer, the grinning G giving you tingles down your spine. You quickly moved on.

Papyrus was beside him, but he had a perfect and flawless skull and a confident pose which you have never seen from him, _“the explosion…” Frisk started, but they couldn’t finish. You assured them they didn’t have to tell you anything if they weren’t comfortable with it. They just shook their head, “no I need to tell you, the explosion, the death of our king,” they pointed at their scarred face, “the scars we got from it all…it changed us, subtly but it did.” You looked at the teenager and pulled them in for a hug. They didn’t resist._

 

***

“hey papyrus let me drive for a bit, you get some sleep with frisk and Flowey.” you said after a few hours.  Papyrus nodded and pulled the RV over, you walked over to the drivers’ seat and he got out. G didn’t move, he just gave you a small smile and looked back at his map.

“So where to next?” you questioned.

“well we’ve checked everywhere in Tobbe so id assume the rural areas surrounding the next city Runequick.”

You nodded and started up the RV, sighing as you noticed that you were running out of fuel. “what’s up,” G questioned.

“we need more fuel,” you huffed and pulled the van back onto the country lane, “there probably isn’t even a gas station around for miles.”

G smirked at your misery, “good thing I packed extra fuel then isn’t it.” he said pointing a thumb towards the back o the RV.

“id turn around but I’m driving,” you said smiling at him. You then glanced briefly at him, the moonlight reflected of him beautifully giving him an other-worldly appearance, you turned back to the road as he stared out the window and at the sky in awe.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this but the sky is so beautiful at night. The stars just…wow.” G said.

You glanced upwards, “yeah they really are, I lived in a city before the apocalypse broke out so seeing so many stars is really breath-taking.”

G muttered something but you didn’t catch it, “wha?” you asked,

“nothing just muttering to myself.”

 

You hummed thoughtfully and tapped the wheel of the car as you drove in a comfortable silence. The pitch-black roads were quite hard to navigate with only your RV lights.

“take a right here,” G mumbled quietly, you did just that, “pull over,” is all he said.

You obliged and looked at him tiredly. He frowned slightly and fixed you hat giving you a tired grin. “you wanna get some sleep? I can drive for the next few hours.”

You looked at the clock, after midnight. “dude you need some sleep too,” you said looking at him.

 

G shrugged nochlantly. “k you can drive for a bit but I’ll keep you company.”

 

You and G swapped seats, you stretched your back and legs cracking from being held in one postion for so long. When you turned to look at G he had his hood up, and was facing away from you. although you did notice a faint glow coming from him.

“g?” you questioned.

 

He didn’t respond.

 

So naturally you pulled his hood down to look at him.

 

He gripped his hood but you got a glance at his face, it was a bright pulsating yellowish gold that lit up in the dark.

 

“you okay?” you asked, he let out a long breath before putting his hood down and turning back around to face you. “yeah im good,” he said eventually.

 

“what was that? Were you blushing or something?” you questioned.

 

“it was nothing ignore it,” G said, starting up the RV.

 

“uhh ok.”

 

***

G drove again for god knows how long until you fell asleep.

***

You woke the next morning in the bed you shared with Frisk, Except Frisk wasn’t there. Instead you were wrapped around a certain skeleton. Your face heated up remembering the last time you woke up into a situation like this.

G had his forehead resting at the crown of our head and you were being cuddled like a teddy bear. His legs were wrapped around yours and his arms held you securely in place.

You tried to move away and surprisingly manged to slip away quite quickly, till you felt his arms entangle your sides and pull you back to his chest. “G let me go,” you hissed but he just snuggled into you more.

You sighed and looked around, the RV was moving _, Papyrus must be driving_ , you thought.  The gentle rocking of the RV was soothing and G was quite warm.

 

You fell back asleep.

 

 

 

 

***

When you woke you were alone on the bed, Groggily you sat up. “not so sleeping beauty awakes,” flowey cackles. “what’d I miss?” you questioned.

 

“NOT MUCH.” Papyrus answers.

 

“yea its your turn to drive,” G grinned “did ya sleep ok?”

 

You nodded and rolled out of the bed and put your shoes on, “HUMAN, PLEASE KEEP YOUR SOCKS TO YOURSELF, THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE.”

 

Frisk looked at Papyrus indignitaly, “I’m nearly 16!” they complained, “but yeah guys keep that to yourselves,”

 

“I’m confused.” Is all you said.

 

Papyrus didn’t look at you while Frisk and Flowey snickered.

 

G didn’t turn round but you could feel the blush on his face, “princess. uhh, socks are kinda like fancy human undergarments, except for…you know?”

 

You snorted, “Do monsters have like a sock fetish or something?”

 

Before G could answer Papyrus butted in, “WE DO NO NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS, NOT NOW NOT EVER. IT IS VERY PRIVATE AND THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE.”

 

“Paps im 15-“

 

“CHILDREN.”

 

 

***

Eventually you had to make a pit stop to fill the RV’s fuel tank. “we need more food too.” Flowey pointed out.

 

So that led to you all trying to find a garage with a shop, or any shop at all, Hell anything would do. It was a few days since Flowey made that observation and despite the rations Papyrus made, there was now nothing left.

 

Frisk groaned as they opened the empty food cuboard for the 5th time as if they were expecting food to magically appear.

 

You sighed as you drove back onto a main road hoping to find anything, Not just for you but for Frisk and Papyrus.

 

“hey (Y/N),” G said, suddenly shaking your shoulders, “pull over to your left.”

 

You obliged and pulled over towards your left where you noticed a black abandoned car that left its boot open. “stay here,” G said as he got out of the RV and walked towards the car. After watching the skeleton look around the car he finally nodded and you got out, noticing a few, maybe 4 zombies.

“You alright?” you asked, to which G nodded almost excitedly.

“look,” he grinned pointing at a bunch of boxes.

You looked inside the car.

 

There was _literally mountains enough_ of supplies. “we could look of this for weeks. And look your shitty human guns can get restocked. You twisted your face in thought.

 

“well we do need supplies.”

 

G grinned and touched the boxes, and they disappeared. You gaped at him, “That is so cool.”

 

G chuckled and gave you a wink.

 

“BROTHER WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THESE BOXES OF SUPPLIES?” Papyrus questioned.

 

“they probably stole it of a baby or something.” Flowey answered.

 

Frisk flicked the flower on the petals causing him to mutter a soft ‘ow’. “don’t be mean flowey.”

 

“we uhh found it?” G said.

 

“I DON’T BELIVE THAT FOR A SECOND BROTHER.” Papyrus said.

“no we actually did, in an abandoned car.” You backed G up.

“WAS IT ABANDONED.”

“you seen us bro, I’d assume so.”

 

Papyrus scrowled. “we got food tho as well.” G comforted.

 

Papyrus didn’t look pleased but didn’t say anything else apart from nodding, “WELL LETS CONTINUE OUR JOURNEY THEN. WE ARE NEARING RUNE-QUICK VERY QUICKLY NYEH.”

 

You grinned as G got in drivers seat with Papyrus beside him as his ‘number 1 map reader.’

 

***

When you got to Rune quick it was pretty dark so you all bundled into your beds. Papyrus and frisk fell asleep quite quickly so it was just you and G again.

“hey G?” G mumbled, Turning around to face you he looked at you with tired eye sockets.

“yea,”

“you don’t think taking that stuff will come back to bite us on the ass do you?”

“…nah, they’re probably dead anyway.”

“but what if they aren’t?”

 

G frowned and gave you a concerned expression. “it’ll be fine, and anyway,” he smirked “if anyone tries anything you got a big bad skeleton protecting the princess.”

You laughed quietly at his attempt of re-assuring you, “thanks G but the princess can also protect the skeleton too.”

 

You both giggled quietly and fell asleep soon after your conversation had ended, having peaceful dreams about a princess and a skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you think there will be consequences?
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment and leave kudos! <3


	18. periods suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You blinked tiredly as you drove your RV through Rune quicks rural areas, and there was still no signs of Undyne and alphys. “guys I think we’re better off going straight to Ebbot than wasting our time here.”
> 
> “No we have to be thorough,” Frisk objected, “runequicks quite small anyway it wont take us long.”
> 
>  
> 
> You sighed and looked at G, who was Map reading for you, he seen your expression and mirrored it with his own tired expression, he then just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Papyrus who was giving everyone snack bars for breakfast.
> 
>  
> 
> “HUMAN WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO FEAST ON TODAY? A GRANOLA SNACKBAR WITH STAWBERRIES OR BLUEBERRIES?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “uhh strawberry Paps.” You said, He handed the bar to G along with his own snack bar. G opened the wrapper of yours around halfway before shoving the open end of the cursed food into your mouth.
> 
>  
> 
> You took the wrapped end with one hand and held the steering wheel with the other in practiced ease, “ank ou.” You manged to get out through a mouthful of granola.
> 
>  
> 
> G snickered with his hand up to his mouth. “no prob.”

You blinked tiredly as you drove your RV through Rune quicks rural areas, and there was still no signs of Undyne and alphys. “guys I think we’re better off going straight to Ebbot than wasting our time here.”

“No we have to be thorough,” Frisk objected, “runequicks quite small anyway it wont take us long.”

 

You sighed and looked at G, who was Map reading for you, he seen your expression and mirrored it with his own tired expression, he then just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Papyrus who was giving everyone snack bars for breakfast.

 

“HUMAN WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO FEAST ON TODAY? A GRANOLA SNACKBAR WITH STAWBERRIES OR BLUEBERRIES?” 

 

“uhh strawberry Paps.” You said, He handed the bar to G along with his own snack bar. G opened the wrapper of yours around halfway before shoving the open end of the cursed food into your mouth.

 

You took the wrapped end with one hand and held the steering wheel with the other in practiced ease, “ank ou.” You manged to get out through a mouthful of granola.

 

G snickered with his hand up to his mouth. “no prob.”

 

 

After a  few hours of driving G sat up straight and his head whipped towards you his eye lights shrinking. “pull over.” He said.

 

“uh what?” you said glancing at him wincing at a sudden cramp.

 

 **“ P U L L  O V E R**. **”**

 

You scrunched your eyebrows in confusion before doing his request.

 

As soon as you stopped the car G grabbed you by the arm and dragged you to the bathroom telling Papyrus to, “takethewheelorafewminutessohecantellwhatswrongwiththebiggerhuman.”

Papyrus’s eyes widened when he suddenly focused on you and his bony face seemed to pale somehow. “DO YOU REQUIRE MEDICAL ASSISTANCE HUMAN?” you heard papyrus yell before G slammed the bathroom door.

 

“why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?” G asked, “is it your scar? Did you cut yourself? Did something happen? Was it the weed?”

 

Your face of confusion didn’t leave until you felt a particularly painful cramp. “oh shit.” You hissed doubling over.  G’s eyes widened, and his permanent smile fell as he quickly pushed the toilet seat down and set you on it.

 

“get out.” You muttered at G clutching your abdomen.

“what?”

“GET OUT,”

“no your injured y/n you can just tell me.”

“I think im on my period, it’s a normal human female thing which ill explain after you GET OUT,”

 

G gave you a look of discomfort but he left the bathroom letting you pull your jeans and pants down, “aw shit.” You mutterd. Blood covered your pants staining it, you grabbed some toilet paper and gauze shoving it into your pants.

Sighing you left the bathroom. “so whats a period?” asked G.

 

You cringed, “it’s a normal human thing, uhm, once a month for 7 days human females bleed through their uhh,” you gestured downward, “its because we have a uterus and a womb which have eggs and basically if we don’t get uhh, pregnant it disposes itself as blood down…there? At least that’s all I can remember, next time I find a biology book ill give it to ya, ha.”

 

G looked at you in horror. “so wait lemme get this straight you bleed through your human genitals for 7 FUCKING DAYS and you don’t die? Does it not hurt you?”

 

You laughed a bit nervously, “uhh yeah it can hurt like hell sometimes but ill get over it. most women used pain killers and hot water bottles to not notice the pain before the apocalypse, but now ill just be a little pissy. Sorry.”

 

 

“what no don’t be sorry. “

After a few minutes of silence, g asked you, “how come you haven’t had your period the whole time ive known you? I mean we met in Febuary, its now late august.”

 

“ive uhh been on the pill, I could get it in the school and just stocked up on the stuff cause my periods pretty irregular anyway.”

 

“huh.”

 

“ill be okay we just need to get me some pads or tampons in the next garage we get to.”

“ok.”

 

***

 

 

 

After G taking the wheel (he insisted you relax for a bit much to your annoyance)  you came to a small village in runequick, “ill go with (Y/N) to check the shops, papyrus, you, frisk and the weed can do the houses.”

 

“that’s only cause you wanna smooch your girrrrrlllfriend.” Flowey mocked, Frisk snickered and put their hands up to their face to hide it.

 

“FLOWEY” Papyrus chastised, oh thanks papyrus, “DO NOT EMBARRAS G AND HIS DATEATE.”

 

“guys we aren’t.”

“we aren’t.”  you both started at the same time.

 

“aren’t you,” flowey sneered, “you two are so lovey dovey that it makes dogamy and dogeressa look like they hate each other.”

 

G went slightly more yellow  at that and glared at the offending flower. “shut it weed,”

 

The trio laughed as you went your separate ways.

You got your tampons and put them in as quickly as possible in the shops store room. Sighing in slight relief and then wincing because of a sudden cramp you went back into the main shop where G was. He was standing looking around him with his hands in his pockets when he spotted you he gave you a slight grin, “you good now?”

“yeah,”

 

As you walked towards him his grin grew and he pulled a hand out of his pocket, Handing you a chocolate bar and pain killers, he winked, “don’t tell Paps.”

 

“holy shit thanks. “ you took the chocolate bar and pain killers. You broke the chocolate in half and offered G half.

 

“no its yours,” he laughed.

 

“take it,”

 

“nooooo,” he pushed your hat over your eyes.

 

“yesssss, I know you want tooooo.” You laughed pushing your hat back up,and then you looked at his face.

 

 

He was laughing as he laid his eyelights on yours, they were, fuzzy. His grin was still there.

 

You felt your face heat up slightly as you shoved the chocolate at him and ran out of the shop laughing.

 

 

G stared after you with a small smile on his face.  He looked at the chocolate in his hand and his smile fell into a more somber one.  You were so fucking cute.

 

He ran after you.

 

 

 

***

“did you find them?” you asked frisk who shook their head.

“WERE HEADING TO EBBOT NEXT,” papyrus said. “ITS OUR LAST CHANCE TO FIND THEM WITHOUT ASSUMING THAT THEIR DEAD.” His smile faded as he thought about his dead friends.

“ im sure we’ll find them bro.” G re-assured.

 

“I HOPE WE DO BROTHER.”

 

***

You were in ebbot.

 

Last time you were here…

 

Frisk looked at the looming mountain, “I still cant believe that everything happened, well happened.”

 

“I know,” you agreed, “if I could change stuff I really would.” 

 

“like what”

 

“the entire apocalypse, my speacism, other humans speacism, not fighting with my best friend when the apocalypse hit.”

 

“well we cant.” Frisk said, they looked at the floor with a sadness and frustration in their eyes, like they wished that they could too.  Their hair covered their eyes, “ I cant.”

 

***

The RV drove up the dirt road of mt Ebbot.

 

Towards the destroyed camp of monsters.

 

The RV started to sputter, “she won’t make it much longer.” G stated.

 

“LETS WALK THE REST OF THE WAY.” Papyrus said.

 

You all piled out of the RV and started walking towards the camp. Suddenly you screamed as you felt your feet being pulled from under you.

 

You were all caught in a trap.

 

You and G looked at each other.

 

_Fuck_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR 
> 
> please leave comments and kudos <3


	19. oh F*** you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, fuck you
> 
>  
> 
> You tried to reach around to poke him back…
> 
> You couldn’t reach.
> 
> G smirked at your misfortune of being born with shorter arms and you lunged

 

“uhh,” was all G said.

 

“Can someone cut us down or something?” you asked.

 

“not a good idea.” G answered, he pointed downward and you followed his hands. A cluster of spikes below you.

 

“WE’LL BE SKEWERD LIKE A KEBAB IF WE GO DOWN THERE.” Papyrus boomed, his voice amplified towards your poor eardrums from the lack of distance.

 

Suddenly an alarm went off from a nearby tree making everyone jump, you looked around frantically causing G to roughly grab your shoulder “calm down,” he snapped.

 

“shut the Fuck up.” you snapped back, you tried to elbow him but you hit papyrus in the back by accident.

 

“WOULD BOTH OF YOU KINDLY SHUT UP SO I CAN TALK TO SNOW,”

G tensed up, and you tried to look at ‘snow’.

A white rabbit with tits looked back at you, she grinned but her eyes were hardened, “why hello their fellas…and human. How can I help you today?”

“YOU COULD UNTIE US. ITS TERRIBLY UNCOMFORTABLE AND NOT VERY PRACTCAL.”

You heard laughter from behind you and you struggled against the net to see what was going on. G poked you in an effort to stop your movements. You turned your neck as far round as you could behind papyrus back and gave him a glare, G gave you a glare back.

 

Oh, fuck you

 

You tried to reach around to poke him back…

You couldn’t reach.

G smirked at your misfortune of being born with shorter arms and you lunged, pushing past papyrus and standing on frisk, who yelped at feeling your weight on their back.

G’s eye sockets widened as you hit your weight against his, the weight of your combined bodies caused the net to swing one way making everyone scream.

The white bunny put her paw? Up to her face and giggled “wow, it seems your _human friend_ there has it all sorted.”

You couldn’t see G but you could see the spikes, which looked _very_ closely when you were basically face down and leaning towards them.

“no. no she doesn’t,” he spoke.

You heard more feminine giggling and you rolled your eyes in disgust, _just get us down already_

 

“Umm miss Snow? I know you are very busy right now but could you please let us down now, I can’t feel my arms.

 

In a few moments the spikes were gone, you breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Then the rope snapped.

 

You let out a brief scream and then felt the wind leave your body as you hit the ground and got crushed by the combined weight of frisk, G and Papyrus.

_‘Well there goes my back’_ you thought.

You heard the familiar sounds of bones being materialised and sliced the net. You sighed as you felt the weight taken off your back and stood up.

 

It was then you got a good look at ‘snow’.

 

She was a white bunny; her ears were held up in a faux ponytail and she wore a neon pink tank top with black shorts _. Not very sensible for an apocalypse_

 

It was then she got a good look at you too, after eyeing you up and down she gave G a smirk, the skeleton started sweating, small yellow beads started forming on his head, “see you got yourself a new human G. let’s see how long this one lasts, I’ll give it a week humans are so fragile, nothing like what you’re looking for,” she stalked towards the sweating skeleton as she talked her breasts ‘ _how the fuck are they so big she’s a  fucking rabbit’_ pushed up against his chest as she spoke.

 

“uhm, we’re just friends,” you spoke up, “nothing more, nothing less.”

_You completely missed the look that crossed G’s face._

 

The bunny narrowed her eyes at you, “And what makes you think that you can talk to me like that?”

You heard G mumble something beside you, whatever he said the rabbit must have heard since she rolled her eyes and then turned around.

“follow me anyway, you probably want to see empress undyne.”

“EMPRESS?” Papyrus questioned.

“Yes. Since the king’s dead and the queen. went missing a few days after you left Undyne came back and became our new empress and ruler of the surface after we get rid of the pesky dead humans.”

“DO YOU MEAN ZOMBIES?”

***

Soon you got to the new monster settlement. There were tents EVERYWHERE, monsters walked about the place and did their daily business until they seen you.

 

“OH MY GOD THE AMBASSADORS BACK WITH PAPYRUS AND G!”

“LOOK THEY HAVE A HUMAN PRISNOR!”

“WE CAN USE ITS S O U L   TO GIVE UNDYNE ULTIMATE POWER.”

 

You winced as people yelled about how happy they were about the human ‘prisoner’. G had a grimace on his face as he kept his hand on your shoulder, lightly guiding you through the maze of tents. Frisk was trying to tell everyone that no you weren’t a prisoner, but a friend.

G’s eye lights were dim and gripped your shoulder tighter as you walked past a particularly destroyed bunch of tents. You put your hand above his and looked at him gently, “are you ok?”

He gave you a small smile, “yeah princess I’m fine, and hey it’s you who I should be asking alright,”

You laughed and assured him you’re ok, he pushed your hat playfully over your eyes again. He seemed to do that a lot lately.

 

“eww get a room.” Your little bonding moment was once again interrupted by Flowey and frisk.

 

Your face flushed and you pushed yourselves away from each other, you fixing your hat and G putting his hands in his pockets.

 

“We’re here now anyway,” Flowey said. You looked at G, who noticed you looking and gave you a soft smile and nudged you gently, his hands still in his pockets.

 

You smiled nervously, you were about to meet Undyne.

 

You walked into the huge tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so DDBKYA is nearly one year old, i cant actually believe it. Thank you so much for whoever has been reading this the past year and i hope my writings improved ( at least a little) 
> 
> Thank you soooo much guys.
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos:) Constructive critique is greatly appreaciated.
> 
> Also i know this chapter is terrible its really rushed im so sorry


End file.
